


Falling In Love

by Swanregalqueen123



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 43,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7107541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanregalqueen123/pseuds/Swanregalqueen123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan is socially outcasted when she comes upon a new school called storybrooke high. She was adopted by the nolans. Life has never been easy for emma. Every school she has been to, every body hated her. It was not until when she stepped foot in her new school that she locked her eyes with chocolate brown. She suddenly felt a strong urge of love at first sight when she met Regina mills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When I met you

Just take a deep breath, everything will be okay. That’s what emma first told herself about her new school, StoryBrooke High. She had just got adopted from a wonderful family, the Nolans. Emma swan was hoping this year will be different from all the other schools she has been to. She always had trouble making friends or fitting into anything. Lot of times the reason was because they didn’t want to hang out with a lonely orphan looser that her parents gave way but today she is going to prove them wrong. That she isn’t a loser or a freak. She was a human being that deserve to be cared about and loved just like the rest of them. 

“Emma”. Mary margaret snapped emma out of her thoughts. They were sitting in the car that was parked in front of the school building. 

“Ya sorry. I was just thinking”. She exhaled in and you, trying to catch her breath. She clutched her shirt, twisting it in her hand. She was nervous for the first day.

“You are going to be fine. This school is different and there's a lot of nice people here. I am sure you are going to make lots of friends on the first say”. And that was mary margaret being the best mom you could ever ask for. Foster mom to be correct. Not every foster mother that emma has had, never told her that she will be fine or she will make friends. They usually just say “You better get good grades or I’m kicking you out”. Mary margaret was different, and emma would not do anything to get her ass kicked out of the best family she has ever had. 

Emma smiled, mouthing a thank you towards the pixie cut brunette. Mary margaret happily took emma’s hand into hers, squeezing a gently to confirm that everything will be okay. Emma nodded as she and her got out the car. She grabbed her old greenish bag from the seat, swinging it over her shoulder. She looked at the big square building before her. It wasn’t that small like the rest of the schools she has been to. It also had windows and looked clean. Most of her school's looked like the building was about to collapse or worse, get sucked into the ground. The blonde clutched her bag tight before heading into her new school. Her eyes twirled around, examining the school. As she was looking, she couldn’t help but take her eye off a current brunette. In that moment, the brunette caught her eye. Mary margaret put her hand on her shoulder, “Everything is set up, honey. Here is your schedule and the principal told me he would like to see you after to school to discuss a few things. I’ll come by and pick you up”. All emma heard was honey. She was too busy staring at the gorgeous brunette in that cheerleading outfit. Mary margaret wondered what emma was goggling at, she turned her head to see that she was starring none other, regina mills. She hated her mother but their was no reason for her to hate regina. 

“She looks pretty”

That snapped emma right out of it

“What”. Emma asked confused, pretending she wasn’t staring at regina. 

“Nothing. Good luck on your first day”. Mary margaret kissed her on the cheek, then headed out the building. 

Emma undistracted herself from the girl as she looked at the piece of paper that had her class schedule on it and even her locker number. She started to walk further in the hallways, feeling a weird nervous pit in her stomach. Felt as if, regina still had her eyes right on her. Soon, the feeling went away when regina disappeared, taking a turn around the corner. Emma’s legs walked furiously fast, getting a lot of confused eyes pouring deep into her back. Guessing that storybrooke high doesn’t like new people. She finally made it to her locker. 110. She then looked at the combo, scrunching her nose and eyes at the small numbers on the dial. 

“Do you need some help”. A raspy angel voice said from behind emma. She turned around to see who it was. Her eyes went wide, as a small smile creeped beyond her face. Emma rubbed the back of her neck nervously, her cheeks full on red. 

“Ya, ya, um--”. She couldn’t get any words out. 

“Read me the code”. The brunette grasped the dial, waiting for emma to say the codes. Emma shook her head, reading the codes out loud to the brunette. 

“45-19-20”

Emma could not help but stare at regina, who had her tongue sticking out from the corner of her lip. She thought it was adorable how that girl focused on what she was doing. Emma was to caught up again in her lesbian thoughts, that she didn’t know regina was trying to get her attention.

“Oh sorry. Thank you”

“No problem. You're the new kid, right”

“Ya that’s me”

“What’s what your name”

“Emma swan”

“Nice name. I’m Regina mills”.

Regina led out her hand for emma to shake, who happily took it. When their hands touched, she swore that she felt spark. Her skin was soft, she just wanted hold the woman's hand all the time. 

“That’s a nice name”

“Why thank you. Oh and it’s not nice to stare”.  
This made emma almost shit her pants. The brunette gave her a wink before heading off, leaving emma embarrassed. She took out her supplies, shuvving her backpack in the locker, and slammed it shut. She looked through what classes she had, scanning the room number and who was teaching this class.

“Why are you staring at that new freak girl”

Katherine Nolan, regina’s best friend asked her. She was right next to katherine’s locker, looking at emma from across the hall way. All katherine cared about was popularity, being perfect, and afraid of breaking a nail on her pretty little hands. Regina didn’t like how katherine labeled emma as a freak. She didn’t seem that way at all to regina. When she first laid eyes on that blonde, she had sworn that her heart increased a million times per second. She couldn’t help but try not to smile at emma’s nervousness or her adorable smile. She also didn’t want to tell her that she is blushing like an idiot. 

“She’s pretty”. Regina responded in a nice way possible

“Pretty?”. Katherine’s face turned disgusted when she turned to look at the blonde. Emma was leaning against the locker, checking her phone. She was wearing worn out grey sweat pants that had a few rips but didn’t show anything. She was wearing a baggy sweatshirt that read “I am the swan”. Katherine turned around to look at regina. 

“She looks like she just came from the dumpster”. Katherine giggled. 

“Can you not be mean to this girl”

“What? You have a crush on her or something”

Regina looked down, biting her lip. Should she tell katherine that she liked her or just let the poor blonde get bullied. She didn’t want emma to be bullied on the first day or other days. She also didn’t want emma to hate her. There was something about emma that she couldn’t shake off her mind. She felt as if she needed to get to know the blonde, to touch her, to hold her, because deep down, when she was looking at emma, she could see that she was scared. 

“Yes I do and if you say anything to her then I won’t talk to you for a week”.

Regina smirked. 

“Fine then but you owe me”

Regina’s face turned confused as they started to head towards first period. 

“Oh you will see”

Katherine hurriedly walked off to her first period. Regina turned around to see emma was still next to locker. Did she hear the bell?, regina thought. The brunette walked over towards emma. Maybe she can walk to her class. 

“Hey the bell rang. Do you know where you are going”.

Emma’s head shot up in an instant. Her dorky smile formed on her face as her blonde curls bounced. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, taking a deep breath before answering regina. 

“Uh no, I don’t really know”

The blonde looked down for a second and a little tear drop formed in her eyes. She sniffled, wiping her eyes with her sleeve, not wanting regina to see her cry. Although regina did see, her face turned concerned for the blonde but she didn’t want to push her. She nodded her head, then told emma to hand her that schedule. She smiled. She has first period with her, perhaps she will ask her there or maybe give her, her number. Regina, gently, grabbed emma’s hand. The blonde’s frown turned into a smile when she felt that soft skin on her’s. She will never get tired of it. 

“Let’s go. I have the same first period class as you”.

“Oh that’s good. Can i sit with you?”

“Of course you can”

Regina smiled.


	2. You, Emma Swan, are not a freak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina introduces emma to her friends but takes a sudden turn, leaving regina holding the sobbing blonde in her arms in the bathroom stall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying this chapter. When I saw I got a lot of hits, I couldn't resist to type another chapter for your enjoyment. So thank you. I liked to post on here then on fanfiction or wattpad. Those people are hard asses but you guys rock. So thank you again
> 
> PS  
> You guys should defiantly listen to find a way by saftey suit. The lyrics will be displayed at the end of the chapter.

Emma’s alarm clock boomed through her room. She moaned tiredly, reaching over to set off her alarm on her phone. The blonde swung her blanket off her naked body, yawning for another day at school. A smile suddenly appeared on her face when her mind instantly remembered a current brunette she met. Regina mills, she thought. Her name sounded so alluring. It was even more seductive when regina said her name or even her own. Something told emma that this year will be just fine. If it wasn’t for the eye lock across the room then she wouldn’t have the guts to walk to regina and talk to her. Today emma was going to build up all the courage to start a conversation with the brunette. The only thing that could be standing in her way was the question she hasn’t asked herself. What if she was straight? Or has a boyfriend? She couldn’t think of those possibilities but even it was true, she still wanted to maintain a friendship with her. She couldn’t let her feelings get in the way of it.

“Hey, you ready for your second day of school”, David, her dad asked. He was sitting at the breakfast table on the stool, chewing up some bacon. Mary margaret filled up a plate for emma, sliding it across the table as the blonde sat on the stool. 

“I guess”, emma shrugged her shoulders, pretending not to be excited to go to school. She didn’t want her parents to ask questions. What they didn’t know that emma was a full on lesbian so she always had to pretend she liked boys when mary margret and her were at the mall checking out magazines or when they were watching tv.

“You guess? You don’t seem to excited, em”. David replied, taking a small sip of his orange juice. 

“Oh I am so excited to learn about new things, father”, she sarcastically replied, yearning a laugh from both her parents. She looked at the clock above the kitchen sink.

“I got to go. Class starts in 20 minutes”, The stool swirled around as she got off from it. She grabbed her backpack off the ground, kissing mary margaret and david on the cheeks. “Bye guys”. 

“Bye em”  
______________________________________________________________________________

Regina was rushing towards her locker. In a split second, her body smashed in another body. She grabbed her head, hissing at the pain.

“Watch where the hell you are going”, but when she looked up to see who it was, her face instantaneously softened. 

“I am so sorry. I didn’t see you there”, Emma smiled.

“No that’s okay, it was my fault. Sorry for freaking out”

 

“You’re forgiven”

“Where are you headed?”

“It’s break right?

“Yes it is”

“I might just go hang out in homeroom or do some homework”

Regina merely shook her head. It was already the blonde’s second day, and she was all alone. Regina started to think that maybe she could introduce emma to her friends or to others. She hated to see emma alone at the lunch tables or in the hallways. Although she wasn’t alone. Emma had regina. 

“Nonsense. Come with me to the cafeteria, I would like to introduce you to my friends”

“Okay”  
______________________________________________________________________________

All eyes were on Emma Swan. Regina’s friends stared at the blonde, which made emma feel uncomfortable. Regina could feel the discomfort from emma, as the blonde twisted her head away from the group, and to the floor. Little did she know that she gripped onto the brunette’s hand for comfort. Regina smiled, squeezing emma’s gently. She leaned in towards the blonde’s ear. Emma swore that her breath get caught in her long, feeling regina’s warm breath brush smoothly on her skin. 

“You don’t have to worry”

Emma’s head slowly turned to face regina, her hand still gripped tight on the brunette’s hand. She smiled before turning head to the group of regina’s friends. 

“Guys this is emma swan. She is new here. I just wanted to introduce you to----

“She looks like a freak”, a irish voice said. His name was killian jones. 

 

Emma’s hand slipped out of the brunette’s hand hold, running out of the cafeteria with tears in her eyes. So much for a perfect day. Regina’s heart clenched. Anger appeared on her face as she walked around the table where killian sat, grabbing a hold of his chocolate milk. The brunette held it over his head, letting the milk pour down on his head. Regina slammed it down onto the table, everyone had shocked expressions on their faces.

“You call her a freak one more time and I will make your life a living hell”.

Then she looked at the rest of the group.

“That goes for all of you”.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

Regina figured that emma would have gone to the bathroom. Thankfully she knew which one it was because she could hear muffled through the door and it was close to where the cafeteria was. She turned the handle to the door, stepping inside. Regina walked over to the last stall, hearing loud sobs come from emma. Pushing the stall open, regina instantly fell to her knees where emma sat, gathering the blonde in her arms. The brunette rubbed emma’s arm, putting her chin on top of emma’s head. Emma soon buried her face in the regina’s chest in just a split second. Her tears stained through regina’s favorite t-shirt but she didn’t care. All she cared about was emma. It killed her to see emma cry. All she wanted to see was that smile everyday on her face. This year, regina mills will make sure that emma swan will never shed a tear over something that she didn’t deserve. Emma deserved to be loved, to be cared for, and not to be bullied. 

Emma finally calmed down her sobs. She lifted her head from regina’s chest as she looked at the brunette with her red puffy eyes and her red stained cheek. Regina cupped emma’s cheek, running her thumb to wipe away the tears. 

“I’m sorry”, emma choked out.

“Hey don’t you ever apologize. He is the one who should be sorry”

“But it’s true”. Emma sniffled. She shyly looked the other direction, away from regina.

“Screw them, Emma Swan. You are not a freak. I see you as a real human being who has problems just like the rest of us. Don’t you dare think that you are less because you are not”

In that moment, all emma was thinking that she wanted to kiss the brunette. To press her lips against regina’s soft kissable lips and that’s what she did. Regina was just not expecting it but gave emma the wrong expression. Regina did like the kiss.

“I’m sorry, I am so sorry”. Emma rushed out of the stall. She heard, “No wait”. From behind her.

Hold on, what's the rush, what's the rush we're not done are we  
Cause I don't need to change this atmosphere we've made if  
You can stay one more hour, can you stay one more hour

You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me  
You know I'm gonna find a time to catch your hand and make you stay

Hold on, I'll be here when it's all done you know  
Cause what's the point in chasing if I can't enjoy your face and  
We can't be wrong tonight, can we be wrong tonight

You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me  
You know I'm gonna find a time to catch your hand and make you stay  
I don't care what clothes you wear, it's time to love and I don't care  
You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me

And if I was running, you'd be the one who I would be running to  
And if I was crying, you would be lining the cloud that would pull me through  
And if I was scared, then I would be glad to tell you and walk away  
But I am not lying, I am just trying to find my way in to you

You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me  
You know I'm gonna find a time to catch your hand and make you stay  
I don't care what clothes you wear, it's time to love and I don't care  
You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me

If I was running  
If I was crying  
If I was scared  
You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What should the next chapter be about? Or how should it play out because of the kiss? 
> 
> Please send your comments 
> 
> I would love to know what you guys are thinking. Thanks.


	3. I'm in love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina head out to a party and Regina meets a person from her past.

Regina Mills laid awake at night. She could not sleep after what happened at school today with Emma. Emma was quite a mystery to uncover. Soft pink lips pressed up against hers was all she could think about. It was hard for her to maintain herself from grabbing Emma from the back of her neck and to kiss her as if they were the only two in the world. The brunette could not even remotely understand why she felt this way with Emma. A girl that she just met just two days ago. She acknowledged the fact that she wanted to protect her. Her brown eyes fluttered closed as she started to imagine what life would be like if her and Emma were dating.

Dream:

"I love you, gina"

Emma gazed into Regina brown chocolate eyes, taking her hand into her own. The corner of her cheek bubbled up, smiling at the brunette.

"I love you to"

She reached out to tuck a blonde strand of hair, tucking behind her hair. Regina licked her lips as she leaned in slowly, capturing the women's lips on her own. Compassion. Love. Care. Warmth and symphony synced through their lips.

"Regina Mills", Kathryn smirked.

"What do you want. Come to tell me that Emma is a freak and I should stop hanging out with her", Regina's voice was venomous, her hand gripped the corner of her locker.

"No. This may be a shocked to you but I was wondering if you wanted to ask her to come to a party tonight? You can come to", Kathryn handed her the invitation that had a golden sticker sealed on to hold it into place. Her expression still was unnoticed, trying to figure who was running the party.

"Consider it a treat and plus that thing you owe me will be given to me at the party"

"Who the hell is this party for"

"You will figure it out"

"Hey!". Regina shouted, forcefully slamming her locker. Kathryn winced at regina's tone of voice that apparently set off a few stares from her peers. Her legs stomped towards Kathryn, letting her pointer finger out to target Kathryn.

"If this is some kind of joke to embarrass Emma or hurt her. You'll be very sorry".

Before Kathryn could even say anything else, regina's sentence came to life as Emma was standing inches away from conversation between them with a baffled expression. Regina's eyes swung past the blonde's shoulder in direction of Emma. Kathryn whirled around, her arms crossed over chest. She then turned back to Regina who was about to run off to the blonde but it was too late. Emma forced herself away from the scene as she headed off to where she knows she'll be safe. The bathroom. Regina gave Kathryn one last glare before proceeding to follow emma's foot steps.

"Is this DA-ja vu?", The brunette cracked a joke, laughing. They were in the last stall just like yesterday when they were downstairs. Emma didn't say a word when Regina came in. Instead she had both of her knees up, her arms wrapped tightly around them, and her face out of sight. Regina smoothed her hand over her outfit, cracking her knees as she sat down. She placed her hand on emma's knee, giving it a tight squeeze. Emma then looked up. It was when she touched her, it made everything feel that she was okay. That everything will be okay.

"Hi". Emma grinned ear from ear, her cheeky adorable cheeks looked like baby cheeks that you just wanted to squeeze and kiss.

"Hi"

"So what was happening with your blonde friend"

"She wanted to invite us to a party but I think something is going to happen to you and I don't want that"

Emma Smiled.

"When your back is to the wall and you are facing fear head on, the only way is forward and through it"

Regina giggled.

"You are such a nerd"

"You don't even know me"

"Well you just made up that whole poem and I got to say, the poem was pretty cute"

"Why thank you"

"So about this party, you don't have to go. I don't want you getting hurt"

"I can't get hurt"

"How so?"

"Because you're going to be with me", they both smiled.

Emma was startled that Mary Margaret and David said yes. It was doubtless that they said yes because it was a new school. Commonly how these delegable situations go when it comes to parties is Emma ending up humiliated and no one is there to protect her. In spite the fact that now she has someone to back her up, to protect her, and be there for her when she needs it. Emma Swan was blessed to have met Regina Mills. If there was not a single person like Regina, then her ass would be royally screwed. Not because of the bullying. The reason was that she was in love with Regina. It was love at first sight when they locked eyes from across the hall way. Life is not fairytale, life is tough, and hard to even understand. Why do people hurt other people for their own happiness?. She was clueless. Now the blonde had someone to be there for her. Regina will be the one to encourage her to stand up to her enemies and when she does, they will do it together.

Emma grabbed her phone from her skinny black jeans back pocket as she stood out her apartment door. Regina had gave her, her number so they can go together. Dialing regina's number, she pressed the phone against her ear, letting the rings echo through her ear. After about 5 minutes, someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi it's Emma"

"Hi, are you ready"

"Ready as I always will be"

"Don't worry. If anyone lays a finger on you I'll make sure to beat the crap out of them"

"Man what did I do to deserve someone like you"

"What do you mean? You never had a friend to protect you"

"No. You are the first. Thank you Regina. I mean it"

"You are welcome and I mean it that I'm going to protect you"

Regina and Emma smiled on the opposite line. Little do they know that both women were squealing with joy.

"Text me your address"

"Okay"

Emma had to stop herself from giggling. She held herself together until they hung up as she started to jump and down, bumping her fists in the air.

Emma and Regina both walked in through the big double doors that belonged to Ruby Lucas. Emma's finger were hooked onto the brunette's, as they pushed through the crowded area. Emma could feel that all eyes were on her. She fully held onto regina's hand, never letting it go.

"Here", Regina handed her a drink but Emma still hasn't let go.

"Thanks", as Regina went to get her own cup she was yanked back by Emma grasping onto tight. She looked over to the adorable blonde who looked clueless to what was going.

"Emma, Hon?"

"MM, what", Emma turned around.

"I might need my hand"

"Oh ya sorry", Emma let go of regina's hand. She missed her touch.

"Don't be. I like holding hands"

Emma blushed.

"So this must be the new girl", A tall brunette with fancy clothes from the 80's showed up. She had long hair with red streaks, a perfect body, and lots of red lipstick on her lips. Regina in an instant took her place next to Emma, who backed away safely with Regina. Ruby extended her hand, smirking at how frightened the blonde was.

"I'm Ruby Lucas. I hope you are enjoying my party"

"Ruby Lucas. I haven't seen you in years"

"Well, things have changed"

"How come you moved schools"

"Granny was being over dramatic that storybrooke high was to dangerous and it was filled with fairy tale characters. She ended up to in the psyche ward in radley. So there is that"

Ruby smiled as she took another look at Emma. She was impressed at how beautiful Emma was.

"Who is this?"

Regina smiled. She was never embarrassed to be with Emma.

"Oh this is Emma"

"Well Emma, have a great time and Regina I'll see you around"

"Bye ruby".

Regina replayed over and over of what happened yesterday with Emma. It was her stupidity that made her pull away from the kiss. A voice screaming, NO, think about what Cora will do if she found out. Another voice screamed because who the hell cares. This girl was adorable and to amazing. She built up her walls, blocking Emma out, and most of all, hurting her. Although it was never too late to fix a simple kiss. Regina had a chance to make this right with Emma. To pick up back the pieces, and make a puzzle out of it. She needed to get to know Emma, to be close as possible, and learn all her deepest secrets buried inside her broken heart. Regina will be the one to put Emma's heart back in one piece, taking away the pain.

Regina jumped, her drink spattered on the ground as she heard someone scream. Emma was nowhere in sight. She told her that she was going to the bathroom really quick then come back. Another scream echoed to her ears. It was Emma. Regina ran as fast as she could, pushing will all her strength through the crowded area. The brunette saw Emma out in the back area, trying to swim. Emma was paddling, gushing for air as she kept on sinking. No one was helping. They all just ignored her pleads, laughing and pointing fingers. Regina jumped into the pool, grabbing onto Emma's body. She held her tightly.

"Shh, I got you, it's okay"

"I wanna go home", her voice broke, breaking Regina's heart.

"Okay, let's get out of here"

Regina opened the back of her car, popping the trunk open to her black Mercedes while Emma waited in the front passenger seat. She grabbed the towel then headed back in the car. Regina had sworn that she could her Emma's teeth clattering loudly, her body shaking uncontrollably.

"Here, here, here", Regina wrapped the towel around Emma's soaked body. She was also quite cold but all she cared about was Emma being warm.

"Thank you"

"I am so sorry"

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault"

"I just don't like you seeing get hurt. I know we just met two days ago but there is a voice telling me to protect you. I care about you so much, Emma and I was hoping that we could talk about that kiss. I apologize for pulling away, I just-

"You're not interested, I get it"

Emma smiled sadly, looking away from Regina. Regina placed her finger on Emma's chin. Emma's head slowly turned, green eyes met brown as they longingly gazed in one another.

"You couldn't be anymore wrong, Emma swan. I was just being stupid, Emma. I was afraid"

"Why were you afraid?"

"If I told you, you would run away"

"I promise, I won't run".

Flash Back:

Regina mills fell in love a long time ago. The woman's name was Cassie fields. She loved her with her whole soul. They hoped someday they will get married, have kids who will drive them crazy, and die old in each other's arms. It was a fairy tale with a unhappy ending. When Cora walked in on Regina and Cassie making out, she yanked both of them away yelling,

"You fucking Dyke", then suddenly everything went black. On October 21st, three days after Cora found them making out, Cassie was found dead by the toll bridge river. Regina never found out who did it nor did the police. They gave up the investigation. Police had figured that it was tempted assassination because they found a shotgun a few miles away. All the evidence was cleared out. The person was to good. Regina would cry herself to sleep at night. Cora told her that she will get over it, it was just a stupid faze she was going through.

"Oh my god, Regina. I am so sorry". Emma didn't think for a second told Regina in her arms. A small sob escaped and Emma held her tighter. She cradled her head, smoothing her damp hair. Emma laid a chaste kiss on the corner of the brunette's temple, tasting the scent of apple.

"I'm not running away, Regina".

Regina smiled.

"I won't either"

"How about we stay like this for another twenty minutes and on Monday, we will talk about that kiss".

Regina nodded.

"That sounds great".

"I'm glad you told me never ever be afraid to tell me anything"

"I promise, I won't"

Emma rubbed small circles around Regina's back, only to be holding in each other in their arms, they couldn't ask her for anything more.

"You have to promise to"

Emma pulled away, a cheeky grin plastered on her face, letting out her pinky. Regina got the memo, hooking her pinky around Emma's.

"I promise"

They both smiled, continuing to hold one another.

"That ruby girl was pretty hot".

Emma joked. Regina pulled away, playfully punching Emma in the arm. Emma pulled back, trying to protect herself as she laugh her ass off.

"Hey, I was just messing with you. I can't possibly replace Regina mills", Emma smirked.

"What am I got to do with you, Emma swan"

"Hopefully lots of things"

"You are such a perv"


	4. A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma gets an anonymous text

The bell sounded through the hallways. Everyone scrambled to their third period class. Emma took her seat, setting down her books on her desk for AP English. She wished she could have stayed at home, she was still worrying about the text she got on the first day. Their was another 3 minutes until class started. Pulling out her phone, she opened the message to read again.

I know what you did- A

She squeezed her phone tight, fidgeting with her fingers. Emma's chest was pumping and down slowly, as her fear started to rise. Who was this A person? Emma did have a messy past but whatever she did, it was to protect herself. In her foster homes, people were always letting her down. It was different now. She had people she could count on. People who she can trust. The warning bell went off again, signaling that class has officially started. A few people rushed in two minutes late, including Ruby Lucas. Of course she took her seat right next to Emma.

"Hey", ruby whispered, smacking her bubble gum between her teeth. Emma shyly looked up to the smiling brunette, who's head was a little crooked to the side with a confused expression.

"Do you remember me?"

She didn't have time to answer as she felt another vibration hit on the front side of her pocket. The teacher was running late, as usual. She opened the message.

If ruby ever found out what you did, she wouldn't want to be near you- A

Shock appeared in her eyes.

"Hey you okay Emma?"

ruby put her hand on Emma's arm gently as the blonde jumped at the sudden touch. Ruby quickly retracted her arm away from emma, with a worried look on her face.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just jumpy"

"What was in that text message? You looked pretty scared"

Emma shyly smiled, shrugging her shoulders. If she told ruby then who knows what she'll think. The question was, how did this A person even know ruby. She turned her head, searching for anyone who had a phone out but no one did. She looked at ruby, deciding a different tale to her troubles.

"Oh it was nothing. Regina texted me to see if I can hang out, maybe you can come to?"

Ruby laughed, smacking her hand on her shoulder as she gently shook the blonde.

"Of course, just text me. Regina has my number"

"Okay"

Ruby gave Emma one last smile then the the teacher walked in

Regina placed her bold point pen in her lip, chewing on the tip as she listened to Ms. Grumbles annoying lecture about politics. They were supposed to be taking notes but her head was somewhere else. She looked at the clock to see if third period was coming to an end. Just ten minutes, then you can see Emma. She hoped that Emma is doing okay without her. Regina knows Emma is strong and she has the strength to protect herself. Although she did like kicking ass. She took out a piece of paper, pretending to take notes. Regina listed down a few questions to get to know Emma a little better. Truth be told, 21 questions was her favorite game. Regina listed down the most basic questions.

What's your favorite color?

Who inspires you?

What's your favorite food?

Do you eat ice cream after a bad break up?

Favorite genre of music?

These questions will continue on until she learned everything about that mysterious woman that she fell in love with. She had faith that her last answer will be yes. Regina smiled, folding the note into her binder. She rushed up when the bell rung. Thank god, it was break. Regina stepped in the cafeteria full of bickering kids, as what she would call them. She spotted ruby and Emma at the second row, last table with a few other people. Regina laughed, smiling brightly at how happy Emma looked.

"Hi"

Regina gave Emma a friendly kiss on the cheek. Emma's smile got even bigger. It seemed like her face was about to explode, judging from how red her skin turned. Ruby snapped her fingers in front of Emma's face. She roamed her hand back and forth in the hair trying to get her attention.

"Hold on, I got this",

Regina said. The brunette pinched Emma on the side, causing Emma to gasp as Regina and ruby laughed at the blonde's reaction.

"Ow, what was that for"

"You froze up like an idiot and blushed so hard. I swear your face was a tomato", Regina giggled.

"So I'm an idiot uh?"

"A cute one if it makes you feel any better", the brunette shrugged her shoulders, playing it cool. Facing towards Ruby,

"So it seems you two are getting along"

Emma leaned back a little, confirming Regina's question with a firm nod. Ruby put her arm Emma's neck.

"Me and Emma are getting along just fine". Ruby grinned. The blonde looked at regain, a fake smile was on the brunette's face. No one touches my Emma.

"Oh Regina, Emma said you wanted to hang out today. Do you mind if I tag along?

The suspicious look on the brunette's face eyeballed Emma. Emma looked away from Regina's burning stare, trying not to break. Regina decided to leave it alone. Why was Emma so shaken up.

"Uh ya, why not"

"Sweet"

The lunch room cleared out after ten minutes, leaving just emma and regina alone. Emma was about to get up but the hand on her wrist stopped her.

"Emma? What was that about?"

"Nothing", she lied

"What did we say to each other last night?"

"That we will tell each other anything"

"Yes. Now please just tell me. Why did ruby say I texted you about hanging out?"

"You wouldn't want to be my friend if I told you"

"Emma, whatever it is, It's okay"

The sound of her phone went off. Emma didn't respond. She grabbed her phone from her pocket, looking at Regina. The blonde was searching for trust in those big brown eyes. Regina took Emma's hand in hers, waiting patiently for Emma to say something. It buzzed again. She quickly opened it, turning her phone from Regina's view. You tell her and she will end up in the hospital- A

Emma put her hand to her mouth, trying not to scream or panic. She couldn't let Regina get hurt because of her. Emma would never forgive herself. Until she finds out who A is, she can't tell anyone anything.

"Regina please, I will tell you. Can you be my friend and hug your cute idiot"

The brunette nodded sadly, getting up from her seat, as she put her arms around Emma's waist. Resting her head on Emma's back. Regina just did what Emma asked, not asking any questions. She just held her in her arms, protecting her from who or what was scaring her.


	5. Your Blessed Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina finds out more info on Emma and Emma writes in her journey about her child hood.

It was Sunday night. Emma sat on her window sail, with her book laid openly flat. The warm summer air just got much astounding when she saw the brunette walking on the sidewalk to granny's. The blonde's lips turned into a smile, as she watched regina's beautiful figure sway from hip to hip. She looked down at her journal and started to write.

Dear, my crappy life or not so crappy anymore. I have found the right family who will take good care of me. Mary Margaret and David are wonderful people. I been living here for over a year now, nothing bad has not happened. I hope it stays that way. I had a tough time on my first, second, days at school. Of course I should expected this to happen, but I never expected to fall in love. Yes, what does a 16 year old know anything about love, well let me tell you story. As a baby, I was three months old. I was found on the side of the road of highway route 22, just miles from a diner. For years, I been searching for answers. Trying to figure out why my parents would give me up. I never knew if they were dead or not because their records were wiped clean. In my theory, I guess they didn't want to be found. At the age 5, I moved in with the james family. Ryan James and Rachel James. They were a nice, sweet couple at first but it wasn't always sweet. Every night when I go to bed, I could hear them yelling horrible things to each other, throwing glass bottles that shattered almost everywhere, I had to step in between. One night, Mrs. James wasn't at home, Ryan however was. He came in my room, got under the covers, and pulled my body close to his. I didn't know what was happening at the time. I was just a scared little kid. Something in my gut was telling me this is wrong. He started to do it more often until he finally snapped. I try not to talk about it or relive it so I'm not going to write it. When my neighbors from downstairs heard loud screams, they called the cops. I was happy that I got out of there. Although I was still shaken up to where I would go next. My second foster home was much better than the last one until this happened. I was fostered by the Johnsons, Kelly and Michael. Now when I say they were sweet, they were very sweet. Always happy. At least this one tells a different tale. Kelly and Michael never thought once, which I thought was really weird. If you are in a relationship, shouldn't there be a couple of fights. Not that I wanted them to fight. I was six years old when I first moved in then I was 10 years old when I moved out. They had another a child and I guess who got sent away. Onto my third foster home. This foster home was even much horrifying than my first. I only had a drunk foster dad who took me in. No wife whatsoever. His name was, Josh Moore. At first he was nice to me. For only a couple of days. When he find out that I wasn't in bed, he slapped me. I could smell his breath. It wreaked of alcohol. Even himself, it seemed like it took a bath in it. Soon the hitting started to get even worse. I had bruising on my face, my back, and pretty much everywhere. He didn't even let me go to school anymore. He locked me in my room just like that fairy tale rapunzel. Wondering how I got out? Well this is where I learned how to pick locks. When I got out, I asked to use the phone at a nearby diner, The Soup and Tomato. I called 911. I was 13 years old at the time. Now onto my next foster home and the last one. I was taken in my Mary Margaret and David Nolan. At first, my fear kicked in and I ran away. However I was clueless to know that David was the sheriff of this town. Storybrooke Maine. They asked me why I ran away. I told them about my foster homes that I have experienced. Did I tell you I have a superpower where I know where people are lying or telling the truth. Well when they told me they would never do such things, I believed them and I was right. Now my life has been much safer and better ever since I came here to storybrooke. Now for that question about Love. With everything that I have been through, I have never once felt like I was loved by anyone until now. I just hope that I can keep it all together, and let it slip through my fingers, especially Regina Mills.

Emma set down her pen next to her journal. She smoothed her hand over her face, inhaling the fresh smell in her room. The blonde picked up her phone, seeing that she got a text message.

I think you left something out of your story, Emma- A

Regina's POV

I had sworn that I saw Emma up at the apartment building looking at me. Not that I don't mind, I'm pretty hot to look at. I went over to granny's 15 minutes ago, asking ruby for some help. Ruby was a waitress their, working with her grandmother who owned the place. I asked her for some ideas on how to find any background information on someone. She showed me a website when we went to the library. It was very helpful, giving me lots of answers about who was emma swan. I know this is terrible of me to invade her privacy but their was something about her that I simply cannot shake. I have a gut feeling that I have seen her before, not in school but when I was 14 years old. I remembered my mom having a heated argument with a younger, pixie haircut women. Their was a young blonde girl, who looked like she was about the same age as me. I decided to go get another scoop of ice cream and when I turned around, the blonde girl was right there. She looked sad so I gave her my ice cream cone and until that day, I never once saw her again. Cora forbidden me from leaving the house, she didn't want me to hang out with the blonde. Now I am 17, and thankfully she lets me go out of the house but I have a curfew. I wonder if I should even tell emma that we have met before. If she can handle it.

The research I found out about emma was all right here.

Name- Emma Swan

Height- 4'4

Eyes- Sea Green

Weight- 95 Ibs

Hair color- Blonde

Born- October 21st 1997

(Pretend she has a sad smile in this picture)

About-

Emma Swan was found on the side of the road near a diner. She was three months old, when a young boy had turned into the diner. She bounced from foster homes to foster homes. She is currently living in storybrooke maine with the nolan family.

Regina's eyes roamed over the young photo of emma. Tears trickled in her eyes as she saw how skinny emma was. She looked tired, there was no smile on her face. Regina exited out of the computer, angry pushing the chair back. It was to painful for her too see emma like that, to see emma broken, and have her feel like no one loved her. Regina knew this because that's how she felt all these years. The way cora treated her wasn't an accident. Regina had that the same broken smile.

Time Skip- Toll Bridge

Emma, Regina, and Ruby all sat on the big rock underneath the toll bridge. They had a blanket to lay down on. Regina tried to keep her eyes off of Emma. To regina, she looked peaceful, happy, and full of joy. The brunette had to keep her smile on as long as she can so they wouldn't ask any questions. She couldn't cry for emma. The brunette pulled out the questions that she had to ask emma, maybe this could brighten up the mood.

"Emma, I have some questions for you"

Regina unfolded the paper as ruby leaned over to peek at it. She smiled when she saw this was her favorite game. Ruby and Regina did ask some dirty questions along the way for half the time they knew each other during the first year.

"Ohhhh, regina. Try to hand down the questions"

Emma laughed.

"What?"

Regina smiled at how adorable emma is when she is confused.

"It's a game that me and ruby played during our first year of junior high"

Ruby laughed, thinking about the questions they asked.

"Oh that was great"

"Now, I am going to ask you a couple of questions"

Emma raised her beer, smirking at the brunette before taking a small sip. She licked her lips, making regina's pants pool of wetness.

Fuck that woman is hot- they both said in their heads.

"Okay number one, what's your favorite color"

"Red"

"Who inspires you?"

Emma's smile turned into a sad little girl's smile. Emma has never had a role model for the rest of her childhood life. Mary margaret and David could be one of them, she just wished she had a role model when she was growing up.

"Okay, you don't have to answer that. What's your favorite food"

That got the blonde to excited. She did love food.

"Grilled Cheese"

Emma clapped her hands, sucking the bottom of her lip.

"Do you eat ice cream after a bad break up?"

"Nah, that's lame. I just go watch a scary movie where lots of people die"

"Wow, emma you do have a sense of humor". Ruby said.

"Favorite genre of music"

"Pop Rock and Metal"

"Well then that is all"

"Be prepared for more questions, emma. You have no idea what she's capable of"

Regina looked at emma, sending her the most devious look. Emma thought it was sexy when regina was looking all evil. Emma's whole body tensed up when regina crawled over to her. The brunette's finger was just underneath her chin, lightly tickling her skin.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of". Regina's voice was deep, strong, and husky. Emma forgot what speaking was.

"That that, so-

Regina smirked.

"Regina, you know what happens when you do that".


	6. For Whom The Bell tolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school gets invaded by three of the deadlyist gang, making Regina and Emma hide out in the basement in the library alone for 28 hours.

Emma's POV

Friday, June 10 2016, something horrible happened. It wasn't just horrible, it was more then that, so much more. What happened today was unspeakable for storybrooke high. The loud screams, the cries, the gunshots, and the two dead bodies being dragged out of the school. Everyone in that school was scared. All of them felt useless, felt as if they couldn't do anything. Some people lost their best friends. Each corner of the school was covered up by three of the deadliest gangs in storybrooke. The Crips, The Blood, and Los Zetas. A couple of teen boy students spotted a gang member in the hallway.

He was wearing a big leather jacket that didn't fit his shoulders, a symbol of death on the back, with a big drawing of skull. He wore tight black jeans, big boots, and couple of silver chains hanging from both of his front pocket. Curious to where I was when all this was happening. I was in the library with regina, and I am thankful that I was because I don't do well with attacks or people dying. As we got out, it was dead quiet. No one was their, the hallways just blankly empty. For me, I thought it was the zombie apocalypse and I can use this time to protect regina but I was wrong.

Regina knew what was happening, so she pushed me back inside. I asked her what was going on and she told me that we are on lockdown. It would make perfect sense because the school wouldn't just be empty for no reason. Regina picked up the broom stick, shoving it through the hook of the handle. The brunette grabs my hand as we walk all the way to the back of the library. Panic started to arise in my body. She leans down on the floorboard, with her arm stretched while she is still holding my hand. Regina peeled off the carpet , and a cellular was underneath it. Thank the heavens, regina is here. I kept on telling myself that. Regina kept me safe, she was my savior and still is. Now are you dying to know how this happened or do you to know what happened with me and Regina?

Emma and Regina carefully took each step quietly as they could. The blonde's face was gently hit with a string, making her jump. Regina laughed at the blonde who's eyes were wide opened, with her body straightened up.

"Relax, it's just the string for the light". The brunette pulled the string, lighting up the whole room.

"How long do you think we are going to stay in here?", Emma's words were not smooth or calm.

Her breathing got shallow, breathing got hypervalent, as she felt like she was dying.

Regina took Emma's hand, putting it on her own chest. She then put her own hand up underneath emma's shirt, feeling her skin, as she stretched the palm of her hand on emma's heartbeat.

"Emma you are having a panic attack. Calm down, just breathe me".

Regina's soft soothing voice sending shivers in the blonde's spine. Emma needed to hear more of regina's soothing voice. It was a lullaby to her ears.

Emma concentrated on what regina was doing. She breathed in and out while she could feel regina's heartbeat beating calmy against her hand. She took one final last breath before going to sit down. Regina sat down to.

"Are you okay?".

The brunette concernedly asked. Emma nodded slowly, laying her body down, and resting her head on regina's thigh. Regina tangled her fingers in Emma's blonde curly locks, smoothly petting her hair for comfort.

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For saving me again"

"Shh".

The brunette laid her pointer finger flat on her lips. Emma nodded, linking her arm through regina's, holding her tightly against her. Regina pressed her hand on the side of emma's head, loving the feel of the blonde's hair. Both desperately tried not to make any noise. The footsteps got even closer, the floors begin to creak, with each step they took. Emma grabbed regina's hand, intertwining their fingers together tightly. "Everything will be okay".

Regina cupped emma's face in the palm of her hands, her thumb gently brushing the temple of the blonde's head. She gazed in those scared bright green eyes that were full of love, compassion, and dwelled in light. Regina pressed her lips against emma's forehead, as she gently put emma on her chest. Emma was tucked perfectly underneath Regina's chin, she could feel regina's hot breath breeze through her hair. They sat there for no more than twenty whole minutes waiting for whoever was up above to leave. Regina walked to the middle of the room, looking over to emma as she reached her hand. She shakily got up from the bench, her hand just quickly found it's way to regina's.

"I think they're gone". The brunette whispered. Emma barley nodded. She attacked regina with a bare hug, her back faced to the door above the steep stairs. Regina held emma tightly, never wanting to let her go. She felt so fragile in her arms, a need to protect her emma swan no matter what. Emma gasped lightly, her body tensed up against regina's. She tried to get oxygen in her lungs as she struggled to breathe.

"Emma?"

The blonde lifted her head from regina's shoulder, putting one hand on it, trying to contain her balance. She then looked down to see blood flowing from her chest.

"NO No No!".

Emma fell into regina's arms, guiding them both down to the floor.

"Emma come on, come on!". Regina lightly slapped emma's face, squeezing her cheeks as she shook emma.

"Regina, I'm scared'.

Emma's eyes rolled back. Every ounce of pain that emma has felt over the years, she was free from all of it.

"No, Emma please please come back, please, please!".

Regina violently collided her fist with the floor board, banging it several times next to emma's head until it was broken. Their was so much pain, so much agony, she could not take it anymore.

"I never got the chance to get to know you. I promised I would protect you".

Regina's eyes shot open, panting and sweating.

"It was just a dream. Thank god"

Emma opened her eyes slowly to the bright light. She propped her hand on the wooden bench, rolling her neck until it popped. Regina's head was against the wall that was supporting her back. Emma just forgot everything that was happening. She couldn't contain her enjoyment of happiness she had for regina mills. The brunette slept so peacefully, truly an angel. Emma lingered her lips just for second above her forehead, pushing her warm lips on regina's warm skin. That kiss upon her lips lingered the taste of sweet apples, so full of wisdom and courage just like regina. The blonde took a small step back, seeing regina was starting awake. Emma couldn't help but smile warmly when the brunette stretched.

"Did you kiss my forehead?". Regina raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow, a tight smirk and smile curved her lips.

Emma played with her fingers, shrugging her shoulders a couple of times.

"No you're crazy. You were just dreaming, gina".

Regina just laughed, getting up from the bench. She laid her hand on both of emma's arms, squeezing her gently.

"Gina?"

"I forgot the R"

"No worries, I think it's cute"

"I guess I'll call you on gina then"

"But only you can". They both smiled.

Thirty minutes passed by. They both could hear people talking. They both knew it wasn't the police force coming to rescue them. Emma found herself getting scared again. Even Regina

was scared. The floor boards slowly opened, making much noise. There was nowhere to run or hide, they couldn't move. Regina stood in front of emma, she put her hand on emma's side, protecting her. The man was very buff, their was not a thing in his eyes but death. He raised his gun, shooting point blank. Regina turned around, lingering as she did. Every ounce of blood running through veins stopped. Her legs gave out.

"No, No, No, Regina come on. Don't dare leave me! I need you, I need you, please. I lo- lo- love you, I'm in love with you. I always have been when I first saw you at school.

Emma silently screamed, pulling regina's lifeless body against her. Everything went black. The blonde was full of terror, sweat, and her eyes were puffy and red.

"It was just a dream. Thank god"

Then her phone started to ring.

"Hello"

"Emma, are you crying"

"Ya, I had a bad dream"

"What was it about"

"You uh, you". Emma tried to get the words out. Her lips trembled.

"You died in my dreams, regina. I couldn't do anything. It's just what happened to us at school, what happened to everyone. I can't-

"I know, I know. I had the same dream to". Regina sniffed. "You died in my arms and I kept on yelling please stay with me. I never gotten the chance to know you. I was supposed to protect you"

They silently cried in the phone.

"I really need you right now'

"I can't come over. You know what cora said"

"Screw her, come over now. I need you regina, please just please"

"I'm on my way"

Emma ran to the door, peeking through the hole. She unlocked as fast she could, opening the door. They didn't say anything, both just stared at each other. Emma's bottom lip began to quiver, the dried up tears on her face went back from being wet. Regina pulled emma close, wrapped her arms in a protective embrace.

Two weeks later, the young residents of storybrooke headed back to school. There were rituals for the two tragic deaths. Kathryn Abigail and Killian Jones. It was hard to see that your best friend is gone and that he or she is never coming would just stand in front of kathryn's locker, doing nothing. She didn't cry, she didn't move, or blink an eye. Other Times the police officer would be called over if the teachers couldn't move her. That is when she did move, when she felt my hand on her shoulder. I whispered in her ar, "Perhaps they are not the stars in the sky but rather openings where our loved ones shine down to let us know they are happy".

In that moment, regina broken down in my arms. I took a look around me. The adults had their worried expression on their faces. One of them asked if she wanted to go home but no words left the brunette's mouth. Regina grasped on tighter onto me. They decided to send us to a small room down the hallway where teachers send their misbehaved students. Regina sobbed, screamed, grieved, over and over until she couldn't breathe.

"It Hurts".

Regina whispered painfully, over my shoulder. I cradled her head just like she did with me.

"I am so sorry Regina. I wish I can take this pain away. Kathryn was a good friend. She was your best friend. It may hurt but that pain will go away soon. Kathryn would want you to be happy"

End P.O.V

Regina closed her eyes, tears droplets slid down her cheeks, and down her neck. She rubbed her nose on the crook of Emma's neck, burying her face there. Regina didn't want to anyone or anybody comforting her besides Emma right now. Regina knows that her and Emma will get through this together because that's what friends were for.

"Before this all happened, Kathryn told me I owed her something. I owed her something because I told her to lay off your back. I didn't want you to get hurt. When I first saw you, I instantly fell in love with you"

Regina confessed. There was fear in her voice, wondering what Emma will say or do. She hoped that she wasn't mad at her. Emma intertwined her fingers with Regina. She slowly cupped Regina's soft olive skin tone cheek, attracting herself to Regina's lips. Their lips molded together in a perfect rhythm, finding the sweet taste of their lips. Both women's kisses were warm and tender to each other, so full of passionate. Then all hell broke loose.

"REGINA MILLS!". Cora yelled.

-TWO WEEKS BEFORE-

Regina and Emma were soundly sleeping on the couch. Emma's body was cuddled up to regina's side, her head rested on regina's beating heart. Emma simply adored the sound of Regina's heart thumping every second, It was music to her ears. Emma groaned when her phone went off.

"Hello"?

Emma groggily said. She turned to see Regina was waking up as well. She smiled, hoping and wishing to see that every single day.

"Hey Emma it's ruby. Do you want to come over to granny's, I closed it because well, I really want all of us to talk about what happened. It's okay if you can't or don't want to, but uh. Just think about it. I'll be waiting".

"Who was that"

"It was Ruby. She wanted us to come over to granny's to talk about what happened".

Emma violently wiped her eyes, trying not to cry.

"Her voice sounded so broken. I think we should go over, to make sure she is okay. We all need each other right now regina".

Regina nodded, smiling sadly as she smoothed her thumb over emma's cheek.

"Okay"

"I think I should head over first, Cora could see us together. I'll text you when I am there then you head over".

"Okay"

-TIME LAPSE-

"Ruby".

The doorbell jingled as Emma walked in the diner. She quickly texted Regina.

"Emma". Ruby greeted Emma with a friendly hug.

We just met and I couldn't be happier to have ruby hugging me. Maybe Ruby Lucas is my best friend. There was never once a girl or guy like ruby. Plus, she always looked bad ass, Emma thought.

They pulled away. Ruby told Emma to go take a seat while she went to the kitchen to get two cups of hot coco and one cup of coffee for regina.

"How are you guys holding up"

"How do you think". Regina barley said above whisper.

"Oh Regina".

Ruby slid out from the booth, walking over to Regina's side. She wrapped her arms around the brunette, she did the same. Regina didn't want Emma to feel left out, so she grabbed Emma's hand from behind. They all comforted each other, letting each one know that they will always be there for one another.

"I'm so sorry about Kathryn"

"I miss her so much". Regina looked between Emma and ruby.

"Everything will be okay".

Emma said, rubbing Regina's back. Ruby smiled at the two. She saw a flicker of light between emma and regina. This friendship will turn into something beautiful, ruby thought.

"I know everything will be okay. I have you". Regina laid her hand on top of emma's. "And I have you".

The brunette smiled at Ruby.

Regina's P.O.V

Did you ever experience your mom or dad walking in on you and kissing your boyfriend? Did they freak out and the boy got kicked out? Maybe your father or mother hit you? But that would be considered abuse, wouldn't it? Picture living with your abusive single mom walking in on you kissing a girl. That's my mother, Cora Mills. My dad died before I could even tell him I like girls. He passed away when I was just ten years old. I knew in my heart that my dad would accept for who I am. He was a good man, he was better then my mother will ever be, if she ever changed of course but I don't see that happening. A part of me was happy for him because he was free of mom's abuse.

I always dream't about him alive, and we would move out of the house and go somewhere else. He promised that one time. My mother never knew that I visited his mausoleum every Sunday. I told him about Emma and how sweet she is. This insanely adorable dorky nerdy blonde made me feel things I couldn't explain. When I see her walking down the school hallway or up in her window, my heart beats a million times faster to what it was after. My palms sweat when she is near me, every holy inch of my body aches when I am not with her, even if I'm not in the same room with her. I am absolutely crazy about her. My body tingles under the pressure of Emma touching her. Exploding sparks and fireworks when we first kissed. It wasn't romantic that our first kiss was in the bathroom but now we can claim it as our bathroom stall, maybe write our names on it. There was no way in hell I'm going to let her take Emma away from me. Even if she did rip us from each other then so be it because I know deep down that Emma will always find me. We will find each other.

Regina/ Emma's POV

"REGINA MILLS". Cora yelled. I grabbed Emma's hand, putting her behind me. We backed up a few feet for both of our safety. Who in the hell called her? Emma's phone buzzed. She slowly got it out, peeking at the message.

Don't come between a mother who likes power- A

I looked at Regina then to the scary old hag. If I let go, Cora will hurt her. I am not letting go of her hand no matter what. "A" has another thing coming if he or she or whatever that bitch's name is, thinks they can come between Regina and I. I may be weak but I'm not stupid enough to let the girl that I love, go.

"You little fucking lesbian Dyke".

Cora barged towards Regina, lifting her as she was about to backhand her face. I grabbed cora's wrist, forcing her back. Hmm, I guess I do have some fire in me. Emma just stopped Cora from slapping me. How amazing can this woman be. She saved me. Emma Swan has saved me from the day we met.

Don't let go Emma

Don't let go Regina

Don't let go Emma

Never let me go

Never Let Me Go

Never Let me Go

"You do not touch me you little brat". Cora hissed.

"Don't talk to her like that'. I yelled, finding strength in my voice.

"Oh, so it was you who turned my daughter in a Dyke slut just like her other Dyke friend. To bad she isn't here".

Emma snapped, I felt her hand let go of my tight hold I had on her hand as she pushed my mother against the wall. It was something that she said that made Emma snap, perhaps the word Dyke. It was unpleasant to the lesbian world.

"If you ever call Regina or any girl who likes girls a Dyke slut, I'll end you. Love is love. Regina does not need a man to make her happy. Anyone can make a person feel loved and cared for which is what you should be doing. If you really loved your daughter, you would accept her for who she is, not something that she doesn't want to be. She is a human being."

Did that seriously just happened. I, Emma Swan just bitched out Regina's Mother. I let go of Cora, my mouth was opened as my shoulders heaved up and down.

"Holy Shit that felt good".

Emma smiled. I muffled a giggle through my covered lips that were cupped by hand. The whole situation was shocking but thrilling. I guess this is my cue to stand up to my own mother It was Emma!, I gasped lightly. She's the one. The one who makes me brave, the one who makes me strong, the who will make me cry, and laugh. Emma Swan was my armor, and so was I to her.

"She's right mother. I don't need a man to make me happy because Emma is already doing that for me. Love is love mother. Whether you are straight, lesbian, gay, or bisexual. It's not a sin. God loves everybody equally. I am who I am and I'm glad because I would have never met this amazing girl who I am so crazy about"

Regina Simpered her adoration for the blonde. They both looked at each other lovingly.

Love is a gentle caring a quiet concern deeply hidden in the heart. A presence always felt every day, every minute, every hour. Love is a gentle embrace between body and soul. A quiet touch of the hand a soft hug by warm arms a carsess of the two souls. Love is a great passion between hungry hearts. The intimate exchange between mind, body, and soul. Love is always caring, always glowing, always being there. Love is a wonderful gift shared by two blessed souls experiencing heaven on earth

"How dare you talk to me like that. You are having a faze Regina! A faze. Nothing more. None of my daughters are gay"

"Daughters?"


	7. Let Her Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma fianally breaks and does what's best for her family before A can destroy it.

5 weeks later

A frustrated emma pulled out every clothing she had, out of her messy closet. The blonde was trying to find something decent to wear for her first date with regina. Regina probably wouldn't even care what emma wears on her date. She groaned again, putting her face in her hands. Emma was very nervous about her very first date with an extraordinary girl. She needed this to be perfect. The blonde decided to call in the big guns. She grabbed her phone, dialing a few numbers.

Hey Emma- Ruby

Hey, I need your help- Emma

With the date?- Ruby

How'd ya know- Emma

Because I can smell your frustration through the phone and the sound of your voice is giving it away, emma. I was there when you asked her, remember?- Ruby

Oh shit ya I forgot. Well get your ass over here, I need you- Emma

Ruby laughed, I'm on my way.

Emma smiled. She thought back to when she asked regina on a date, more than 3 days ago. The blonde was a thieving mess.

Flash back

Ruby and Emma stood in the middle of the hallway, just a few feet from where regina was standing near her locker. Emma tightened her grip on the stem of the colorful tulips in her hand. She pet taking a few deep breathes, which mostly seemed emma was having a panic attack. Regina sure has done a number on emma since they known each other. Ruby nudged emma forward a little, "Come on, go ask her".

Emma nodded her head rapidly, pushing herself to regina. She took another deep breath, just a precaution from passing out if she did so. Emma tapped regina on the shoulder, "Regina?". Regina smiled as she turned around, loving the sound of emma's voice. The blonde's shaky right hand lifted up, giving regina the tulip flowers. The brunette happily took the flowers as she brought them up to her nose, breathing in the sweet lingering smell. Emma's face turned red in an instant, wondering how this women can make everything look so sexy.

Emma pointed to each colorful pedal.

"Red symbolizes true love, Purple symbolizes royalty, and the yellow represents hopeless love for cheerful thoughts and sunshine"

The brunette pulled Emma close, not caring in the sightless to what other people might think in this school. Resting her forehead onto emma's, she steadily claimed Emma's lips in a consuming heartfelt kiss. Emma moaned as she felt Regina's soft tongue, making her blood boil inside. Regina clutched onto Emma's head, tangling her fingers in her golden curls. Emma laughed when they pulled away, letting a oof sound. Regina smirked.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me"

"Would you uh like to do that thing uh that thing that couples do. Not that we are a couple, I mean... wait are we?

Emma grabbed the back of her neck, cursing herself for be an idiot when it comes to Regina. Regina closed her locker, "I'll tell you right now". The blonde's lips smudged up, scrunching her nose, looking confused. Regina went around emma's back, snacking her arm around emma's waist and resting her hand on her stomach. She licked the tip of the shell of emma's ear, nibbling gently.

"Yes". Then she walked off.

"She is such a tease". Emma muttered under her breath as she practically skipped to class.

End Flashback

Emma smiled at the memory. She shook her head, thinking about her life with Regina so as long as the brunette will have her. She can't say that they will be together forever, although the first person you fall in love with, will be your last. You'll always find your way to back to that person. Perhaps it was time to tell her about A. Fear then trembled inside her stomach as the blonde remembered what A had said. The words floated in head, each letter spreading out into the darkness. Her phone buzzed

How about a thank you for getting rid of your bullies- A

Emma got from the bed, angrily chucking her phone to the wall. It shattered into a thousand pieces. The blonde broke down, sitting on the edge of her bed crying. She felt as if it was her fault that Killian and Kathryn died. She didn't like what they said to her but she also didn't want them to die. Regina would never forgive her for what she did in the past or even now. Emma never told anyone about what happened on December 15, 2001. How did A know who I am, Emma whispered. Who could have known? Emma cleared the evidence, wiping off the fingerprints of the crime scene she committed. Emma didn't mean to do it but she had to act fast. David and Mary Margaret would kick her out if they found that their daughter they love and care for is a murder. She can't let A destroy her family.

Emma grabbed her home phone, dialing Regina's number first. She breathed heavily into the speaker when the ringing stopped, and voicemail answered.

Hey this is Regina mills, please leave a message after the-

Emma closed her eyes, knowing that it will be the last time she will that angels voice.

"Regina Mills, ever since I first laid eyes on you, I knew that you were going to be the one who will touch my heart and you did, you just haven't broken it yet. I did something I'm not proud of when I was a child and someone found out. I have to go, to protect my family. To protect Mary Margaret, David, Ruby, and you. You guys are family and I love you so much. I can't let anyone else get hurt because of me. Don't come looking for me please, it's best if you live without me. I'm so sorry I never told you, gina. Bye. Maybe someday we will see each other again.


	8. Chapter 8 Mercury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina Finds Emma

Red and blue lights blinking outside the apartment building. Two police cars, three cops, and one hell of a morning. There was one crying mom sobbing over her little girl, one father trying to figure out a way to find her, two good friends utterly worried about her. Every person that cares about emma was gathered in the apartment. Regina wiped her damp, cold eyes. She walked over to mary margaret who was sitting on the couch. Regina sat down next to the women as she awkwardly tried to comfort the women by extending her hand on the woman's back. Mary Margaret eased up her head, slowly facing the brunette. Regina couldn't hold it anymore, the pain of emma missing or worse being hurt, she let it all go. Brown eyes glistening in rolling stones of hot wet tears. Emma's mom did not hesitate to wrap her arms around her enemies daughter. She couldn't be happier that cora got locked away.

"We tried calling her but she won't answer her phone",

Explained david to ruby, regina and mary margaret. A police officer came from behind, with a shattered phone parts in his hand.

"I think that's the reason she can't pick up".

He put the pieces of what's left of the phone in the evidence bag. David placed both hands on his hips, puffing his strong chest up and down. Meanwhile, Regina started to get an idea of where emma might be. The brunette grabbed ruby's hand as they quietly snuck upstairs to emma's bedroom. Mary Margaret saw them but didn't say anything. Regina started to rampaging emma's room, opening drawers , skimming through old papers, and a couple of candy wrappers.

"Help me find a notebook. If emma has a diary or something, that may help us find her"

"How the hell did you get so smart?",

Ruby was on the left side of emma's bed, looking through the bottom drawer of her desk. Regina took a deep breathe, her nostrils flared with heat, tossing lots of plastic wrappers, and a few papers.

"When the girl that I fell in love with told me to live without her".

Regina's eyes lowered to the floor for a second. She thought about emma's goofy smile, then she thought about what emma said before her left. Regina was so unbelievably angry that she could rip apart this room and chuck someone out the window. The brunette shook her head, "But I can't live without her, so can you just help me find her"

Ruby nodded her head, not needing to be told twice. They both started tear apart everything, trying to find a diary. Ruby knew from the start when she first saw regina and emma at her party. The way Regina took her place next to emma the second ruby arrived, the way emma backed up in the safety of regina's space, the way Regina looked at emma as she was the only girl she could fall for, or the way the brunette talked to emma like she was the only who mattered. Ruby took a look at regina, she could see that she really cared about emma and that she won't give up on her.

"I think I found something".

Regina hopped off the treasure chest before she grabbed a black spiral note book from the top shelf of emma's closet. Ruby's eyes shifted to the notebook, not taking her eyes off of it for one second as she came around the bed, sitting next to Regina. The brunette opened the notebook, preparing herself for what she was about to see. Regina's eyes scanned through the first page as she read each of emma's words out loud. Her heart started to swell, tracing the words with her fingertips of how emma described regina.

Her heart shattered in the beginning of emma's sad, poor, childhood. Regina's grip got tighter. She wanted to punish everyone who had hurt emma, the ones who did her wrong, and left her in the dirt. Regina more than thankful that david and mary margret come around for her. Ruby put her arm around the brunette, gently squeezing her. She turns to the next page, and to the next. Her eyes focused on any clue of where emma might be. Ruby's eyes spotted a word that said, "Woods" and "Cellular".

"Wait, I know where she is". Ruby grabbed the notebook, tossing it on the bed. She pulled Regina up from the bed. "Do you trust me". The brunette put both hands on regina's arms, looking deep in her best friends brown eyes.

"Let's go find Emma"

Ruby smiled. "Okay, I saw that she said something about the woods and a cellular"

"The cellular? My mom's. We used to go their when we were kids"

"Yes, now let's go"

Regina and Ruby had told them they were going home. Ruby drove them to the woods as they both got out of the car. The brunette took a big wiff of the fresh air. Regina had faith that she will find emma. She could never understand what emma could have done in the past. That girl was so sweet and innocent. What broke her heart even more, emma didn't keep her promise.

"Emma!" Regina shouted through the woods. "Emma!". Regina protested to open her mouth one more time but closed it when she heard something. The brunette looked at ruby who was next to a big large oak tree. Regina didn't say word. Her feet stomped through the dirty, running as fast as her feet can take her.

The loud sound echoed pass the big trees. Regina and Ruby could hear an object clamping against some kind of metal. They started to get even closer, as they slowed down, regina saw a hand sticking out next to a big square rock on the left side of the cellular. The cellular was surrounded by two big side walls, old cracked stairs that led down to a chained door. Regina's heart started to speed up, just as her heart was about to burst out of her chest, she clinged on to ruby's arms. Foot step after food step, crunching on the leaves, until they stopped.

"Emma".

Regina let go of ruby's hand, pushing herself to her knees. Emma was bleeding pretty badly from her wrist, a small sharp rock that had blood on it. Emma could barely move, her eyes slightly opened. The brunette cupped emma's face in her hands, giving her a soft kiss on her forehead. "You're going to be okay". Regina's tears streamed down her face, gathering emma in her arms. She gently rocked emma back and forth.

"Ruby go call them, tell them we found her"

"You found me". Emma weakly whispered. She closed her eyes tightly, moaning at the pain.

"I'll always find you"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be, you should have told me though, you promised me". Emma sobbed out, unable to breathe as she buried her face in regina's chest. The brunette held her tighter.


	9. Where's My Love Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma wakes up.

Three days after Cora Mills found Regina and Emma together, she was arrested by David Nolan at around 9:30 P.M tonight. Cora thought that money could buy happiness, well guess again. Anyone wondering what cora did? The bunny has hopped out of the hat and all her secrets spilled out. You think you won't get caught but i guess someone found your hands deep inside the cookie jar. Maybe you shouldn't have stolen $50,000,000,000 from the CEO company funding system. That funding system was supposed to be for the poor. Well I guess we should remember not to trust you with money anymore because the only place you will be getting money is nowhere. Jail will be your new best friend. New York, New York, awaits your arrival. Regina was there to witness it all and let's just say she was very heartbroken to see her mother, a woman who locked her up in her room, controlled her life, and hit her when her temper raised, to get taken away to jail.

"Cora Mills", David put one hand behind his back, as he got ready to grab the handcuffs.

"Yes, Is there a problem sheriff", Cora scoffed, the women's eyebrows raised with a smug smirk. David took the metal handcuffs out. He gently grabbed the woman, turning her around.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?".

Regina heard her mother yelling. She came strolling downstairs to see handcuffs snapped onto cora's wrist. A smile was planted on her face like a person being trapped in the dark for so long and hasn't seen sunlight in over a million years.

"You are being arrested for stealing investments from the funding system to help the poor and homeless children. $50,000,000,000 were stolen and leads report back to you. Anything you say you will be held against you at the court of law. If you don't have the right to attorney, we will escort one for you".

(Beep, Beep, Beep), Filled the room where Emma lied in her hospital bed. Mary Margret and David Nolan were sitting on opposite sides of the bed. Both hoped that their precious daughter will wake up soon. Emma always ran, she runs away to protect herself, and protect others from her. Regina and Ruby fell asleep in the waiting room. The brunette shirt was covered in Emma's blood. They had true faith in Emma, that everything will be okay.

Mary Margret came over to Regina, telling her that she can see Emma. Ruby told her that she'll stay to let them have privacy. She stepped in the room as she wrapped her arms around herself, feeling as if the room was cold but it wasn't. Chills bled through her body, seeing the women that she fell in love with looking so helpless, it was cold. Regina sat down on the chair, taking the blonde's hand in her's.

Emma's skin felt so cold but when Regina placed her single lips onto Emma's, they were warm. Hands so cold, her lips so warm, but her body wasn't responding to her lover's touch. If only if true loves kiss will awaken her. The brunette crawled into the bed, as she laid on the edge. Regina rested her head on Emma's beating heart. She looked up at the sleeping beauty and said, "I love you, Emma Swan"

Ruby, Mary Margret, David, and Regina checked on Emma every hour. Everyone faded in and out. They all held Emma's hand, telling her stories, bringing her gifts, and most of all, was being there for her. Standing by their friend and their daughter. The doctor came back with the results, she held a clipboard, with a pen on top of it. Dr. Reynolds looked up at the terrifying faces.

"Is she going to be okay".

Regina asked immediately. Everyone waiting for the doctor's response.

"She's going to be okay". Everyone sighed in relief.

"But, the weapon, the rock used to cut her wrist and her stomach wasn't her at all. We ran some DNA tests on the rock, and none of those fingerprints are her's. We can't find out whose fingerprints are on the weapon unless someone goes back to the scene of the crime and finds anything DNA material, like a piece of hair or scattered leaves that the person could have stepped through".

I got a fear in my blood she is carried up in

"I'll gather a police team to search through the woods".

David grabbed his jacket, as he grabbed his phone out on the way out. Regina's phone ringed. She opened the phone, seeing that she received a text message from an unknown.

The game has just begun for the both of you. Now that your mommy is in jail, who will buy you sweet cookies?- A

Regina tucked back her phone in her back pocket, pretending nothing happened. She looked over to see Emma's eyes halfway open. A bright smile and laughs filled the silent room as they heard Emma groggy moan, trying to adjust her eyes to the light. Mary Margret sighed in relief, giving a kiss on the blonde's cheek. The doctor told Regina and Ruby to leave the room. The brunette squeezed Emma's foot, gently rubbing it over before she left.


	10. Chapter 10 Super Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Ruby visit Emma while she's on bed rest. Flash back to how Emma got injured. Mary Margret and Emma talk about Regina.

Thick crunchy leaves broke into tiny beats as two feet rushed through the woods. The warm breeze filled her lung until she ran out of breath. Emma leaned back against a tree, exhaling the fresh air of sweet nectar. Giving into her capacity of being smart, this wasn't the first time she has done something stupid and ran away. There is a difference between not knowing something and not wanting to admit it. The fact that Emma did not want to admit that she could have had the best childhood because that would be a lie. Emma will never understand how two people can just leave there child. Never looking back. Emma Swan kept on running because she was trying to find the right place to call home. "Go confidently in the direction of your dreams. Live the life you have always imagined". Go beyond the measure of life until you have the reached the end, until you have found something or someone that is worth fighting for.

"This is my home".

The blonde smiled, turning herself around to home. Green eyes widen, gasping as she got knocked over. She didn't see who, all she could see is her feet being dragged against the dirt until her eyes slowly closed.

Present

Emma lifted her head, fluffing up her pillow so she can decently comfy in her own bed. The blonde laid back down, resting her hand on top of other as she looked up at her bedroom ceiling. Her pink lips curved into a bright smile. She could hear Ruby and Regina's voices getting closer to her bedroom.

"Come in", Emma said, after hearing a faint knock on the door.

Ruby's arms were wrapped around Emma right when she came in. Regina put on her best smile for Emma. The brunette needed to be here for Emma, not complaining about why she was so angry and asking questions about who is this A person.

"Hi". The blonde squeeked out. Regina smiled, sitting down on Emma's bed. She put the back of her hand on Emma's forehead, moving her hand to Emma's cheek.

"Hi". Both girls longingly gazed in each other's eyes. Ruby faked cough, breaking up the awkward situation. Emma dorkily smiled, Regina hid her face with a blushing grin.

"Okay, now that the awkward situation is over with you two staring at eachother all lovey dovey, you guys can do that when I'm not in the room". Ruby pulled out a swan necklace from her tight skinny jean pocket.

"This is from Regina and me. Just a welcoming home gift after spending weeks in that hospital bed, which I don't know how you survived but I would have probably freaked the hell out".

Emma shook her head, taking the necklace. She set down the necklace on the palm of her hand, the chains spilled between her fingers. The blonde traced the pendulant of the pure white swan.

"Swans stand for beauty, associated with love, symbolizing grace. That's why my last name is Swan but I didn't know who my parents were so gave myself a last name. I didn't really care about the name, it was just a last name but apart of me wanted to feel. No I need to feel like I was a part of a family. Not a one way paycheck for a family who only pretended to care".

Regina exchanged a worry look with Ruby. The brunette kissed away the wet tears that belonged to Emma. The blonde grabbed Regina, pulling her in a hug. Emma took ruby's hand as both of them laid down by Emma's side.

If I could break away half of all your pain

I'd take the worst of it and carry you like you carry me

You say that you're alright when tears are in your eyes

We're strong enough for this and I need you

It's okay that you need me

So put your armor on the ground tonight

Cause everyone's got to come down sometimes

"What are we doing?". Ruby broke the silence. Emma laughed.

"I'm having a moment. We are having a moment together as great friends. So shut up and enjoy it".

Pitch black was the only color could she see. Her eyes were covered, both her arms and legs were stripped against the a hard wooden chair. Emma squeezed both of her hands, biting her teeth, feeling the rops dig deep in her skin. Emma thickly swallowed, when she heard footsteps getting closer. Her breathing quickened, as a cold metal made contact with her skin, and then. Than everything went black. The next thing, she was resting back on her crunchy leaves and dirt next to an old cellular. Both of her wrist had a severe cuts, possibly ten cuts. Emma rolled up her shirt and her stomach was covered in about twenty cuts. Emma wanted to move, to get up, and run, but she couldn't. It was iike her body was paralyzed or frozen. She was to scared to move.

"So Regina?"

"Mom". Emma groaned, covering her blood red face with her hands.

"You really like her?"

"Ya, I really do. She's so sweet and just truly amazing"

"I can tell that Regina really cares about you. She was very worried about you"

"She was? I mean how worried?"

"So worried that she started crying on my shoulder and she spent the night on those uncomfy chairs. Even ruby stayed. They were both so worried about you. Regina was very shaken up about the whole thing. She was still wearing the shirt that was covered up in your blood. Regina told me she wasn't going home until you were awake and okay"


	11. Chapter 11 Gone, Gone, Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and David meet up at grannies to talk about Cora's arrest  
> Emma and Regina hang out at Regina's childhood place.

Regina awaited David's arrival at Granny's Diner. She brought the hot steamy coffee to her lips, the liquid flowed down through her throat, burning her tongue, as the liquid dissolved in her stomach. Taken by the lack of dark circles beneath her eyes, Regina hasn't been able to to get any sleep since her mother got arrested and finding Emma in the woods. She rolled her brown eyes, laughing between the good memories and bad memories she had with her mother. Laugh at the bad ones, and cry at the good ones.

The bad ones remind you of hating that person. The one person who you thought you could count on, then they let you down. It's funny because that one person you still love hurt you over and over. Your husband hit you, you still love him, your kid committed a murder, you still love them, Your mom yells at you or you yell out of anger, and say "I hate you". You two still love each other. Regina will always love her mother. After everything Regina has been put through, what cora put her through. Nothing will make her happier if she can see her own mother change. To see a twinkle of light somewhere in her eyes. The eyes that watched her own daughter grow up into an extraordinary, brave, and beautiful women.

"Hi Regina", David held a coffee mug in his hand. He took a seat in the booth across from the brunette.

"Hey, so are we here to discuss my mother's arrest?"

David nodded, placing the case file that he held in his other hand on the table. He opened the folder, switching it over for Regina to see.

"You do know why she was arrested right?"

"Stole $ 50,000,000,000 from the CEO company funding system to help the poor, Ya I know. My mom only cared about three things. Herself, money, and power. She has never set one foot down to tell me she loved me"

"I'm very sorry for how your mother treated you"

Regina shrugged her shoulders. "It's fine, I'm just glad I don't have to deal with her"

"Cora will be spending a good twenty years in prison"

"That's all I needed to hear, oh have you found who ever took Emma?"

"No but we are going to take another look"

"We?"

"Oh me and my partner, graham. He's super nice. Emma adores that man, maybe you would like to meet him"

"Ya, that would be nice"

The Queen spotted her white knight on a white horse. The white horse galloped across the field of tall green grass where her queen awaits beneath the apple tree. The White knight said, "My Queen, my queen come take a ride with me beneath the sun that shines upon you, revealing such beauty you are". The Queen smiled, bowing down as she said. "Why my white knight, how kind of you to say". The White Knight slipped off her horse, flicking her cape over. She bowed down on one knee, offering a hand for her queen to take. Bright Green looked upon brown eyes that belonged to her queen. Such beauty, such faith, and inspiration of wisdom and strength was all she saw in those brown eyes.

"What do you say my queen?". The Queen pinched both sides of her dress, placing her heel flat on the side of her other leg, courting her white knight. The Queen took her hand, as she said. "I would love nothing more to ride beneath the sun that shines so bright but you my dear are the most fairest of them all, and only such beauty you have".

Regina swung her legs on the wooden castle where she used to play as a child. She was sitting down on the platform, waiting for Emma's arrival. Her thoughts swirled around the place to the secret she hid from Emma about her meeting Emma when they were younger, from who is this A person who knew about her mother's arrest. The brunette unlocked her phone, opening a new text message to send to the blonde.

Are you almost here- Regina.

She switched off her phone, placing it between her thighs. The brunette swung her legs even faster, tipping her head side by side. Regina caught the wind that traveled through her long wavy black hair. Her thighs buzzed, a green light blinked on the screen of her phone. Regina opened her phone, checking the message.

If you are going out on a date, don't go out with a liar. Why don't you ask little Emma if she knew anything about your mother's arrest- A

Emma hurriedly ran over to the wooden playground castle. "Hey sorry I'm late". The blonde climbed up the three steps, plopping down next to Regina. Emma giggled, kissing regina's cheek to snap the brunette out of her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry I was just thinking".

"About what?". Emma leaned back, putting both of her hands on the platform, supporting her balance. Regina's breath got caught in the air, loving the feel of Emma's thigh touching her. They both sat so dangerously closed to each other.

"Nothing to worry about. How are you doing with everything?"

"I'm okay, I just hope David finds whoever did this to me"

"I hope so to"

"I wanted to thank you for saving my me. You saved my life". Emma took a deep breath, taking Regina's hand to lay down on her lap. "You're my hero Regina Mills". The brunette lifted her other hand up, planting it on Emma's soft duckling cheek. Regina smiled, deeply gazing in emma's bright green eyes that she wanted to wake up to. "It wa my pleasure. I told you I'll keep you safe"

I surrender honestly.

You've always done the same for me.

So I would do it for you, for you.

Baby, I'm not moving on,

I'll love you long after you're gone.

For you, for you.

You will never sleep alone.

I'll love you long after you're gone

And long after you're gone, gone, gone.

Emma smiled, resting her head on Regina's shoulder. The brunette laid her hand on the side of Emma's head, holding her close.


	12. Drowning in Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gets in between Emma and Regina

Flash back  
Wake up, get dressed, brush your teeth, wipe away that grumpy look, and put on a happy smile. Do not stress, they love you no matter what. Your hands start to shake, sweat impales on your face. It's okay to be nervous, everyone gets edgy up when they finally go up to there mom and dad. The words come out right out as your blurt out those two words that you held in deep inside, your lungs crushing the words that are trying to find there way out. Mom, Dad, I'm gay but is it that easy.

For all we know your parents can be a huge homophobic ass holes. It's not simple as ABC or 123 to go up to two people who raised you and say those words. Not everyone has perfect parents, not everybody has bad parents, either way you should still tell them. Considering what the hell your mom and dad thinks don't matter.

You are who you are, this is what you chose, don't let anyone get you down. Being gay is not a sin, being gay is magical. Ever heard of the term or I probably made it up, "Being Gay is like going over the rainbow". It's your life. Yes your mom and dad or your single mom or dad raised you to be a good decent human being who will respect other's. You love them so much as you hate them for one simple thing you wished either one can accept. They cannot control your life. If your mom and dad accept you, that's great, they accept you. If they don't then screw them because I think it's sick to

Emma put on a brave has full confidence in herself to open that glass door sitting in front of her eyes where her father worked behind it. Mary Margret accepted who she was, now it was David's turn. All Emma wanted was to be accepted, to be loved, to be a part of something she thought she'll never have. That's all every foster kid wanted. The boys and the girls who were abandoned by their parents or gave up because both were young, careless, unknown with how to raise a child. Life is unpredictable for Emma. Never understanding why so many people hurt her. The blonde took one step at a time, her body going in slow motion as she walked down the hallway. She stopped around the corner, taking a moment to look at her father shuffling papers, clipping work, and writing reports. Emma inhaled through her nose and mouth, as she was about to walk in, the phone rang. She backed away, listening to her father's phone call on speaker.

"Hello this is the sheriff station, What's your emergency?"

"Hi, I'm Zelena Green. I work at the CEO company and I have recently witnessed one of my co workers Cora Mills taking money from our funding system. I know this because I saw her making transactions to her account"

"I'll come by and check it out. Isn't this Regina's mother?"

Zelena hesitated before answering. "Yes it is, I'll see you soon, goodbye"

Emma couldn't believe what she just heard. She needed to tell Regina about what her mother did. The blonde ran out of the sheriff station, taking out her cellphone to call the brunette. She was stopped by another threatening text message by A.

Sometimes the truth will tear you two apart. I suggest you don't say a word about this unless you want Regina to get hurt- A

"Hey guys". Ruby said from behind Regina and Emma who were putting their books back inside their locker.

"Hey Ruby, How's it going?", Emma asked, looking at Regina for a second. She couldn't help but feel that something was off with the brunette.

"Nothing much. I have a stupid test next period on math so I'm going to flunk that"

"Well I wish good luck"

"Thanks". Ruby headed off to her fifth period class.

Emma looked back to Regina, with a worried look. Emma put her hand on the brunette's back, who seemed frustrated getting her books inside her locker.

"Are you okay? You seemed frustrated"

"I'm fine". Regina snapped, pulling away from Emma as she walked to her next class.

A shocked Emma watched the girl that she loves walk away. She was shocked by regina's attitude towards her. Never once hearing the women snap at her, this made her stomach turn violently, hoping that secret she kept about her knowing Regina's mom got arrested. Could A could have told her? She has been acting strange ever since we met up at the castle? No,No,No don't jump to assumptions.

Not keeping a promise is like betraying that person, leaving them in the dirt and never coming back. It hurts when someone breaks a promise, just as it hurts Regina and Emma. Regina kept the secret that she dug in Emma's personal life and knew her before she even came to storybrooke high, and Emma was keeping another secret about knowing about Cora's arrest, and A knows about everything. Two secrets can tear them apart, an empty promise can shred their bodies in tiny pieces but those aren't the only secrets. Those two secrets are just the beginning. There is something else, something bigger in Regina and Emma's lives that they have buried deep in the past.

I know about Cora getting arrested, I'm sorry I kept it from you. Can we talk?- Emma

No- Regina

Emma sighed, looking over the new text message from A.

Awww, poor you. You look so sad- A


	13. Your soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina aruge about Cora's arrest.

The casket sunk slowly in the body shaped hole. Regina picked up the shovel, shoveling dirt on it. She dumped the contents on top of where her best friend, Kathryn rested inside. Regina closed her eyes, smacking down the shovel back into the pile. Her eyes flicked over at the blonde, who stood between Kathryn's parents. Emma's side eye caught Regina as she looked over quickly to the brunette. There were no love eyes, no connection, no sympathy, and no gaze. Regina just stared at her with an angry look plastered as her expression of how she was feeling about Emma. Greens eyes let out a tear, as she turned away, watching the funeral continue.

"Regina?". Emma stood next to the brunette. Regina did not respond instead she walked away. Emma put her hands in her coat pocket, rolling up her eyes to the sky, "What the hell did I do Kathryn?"

Regina lied awake on a Sunday night, she felt ashamed and guilty for how she has been treating Emma. Shouldn't she trust Emma over this A person who she knew nothing about. Maybe Regina needs to hear the story coming out of the blonde's mouth. There are always two sides to every story, now it was time to hear the other side. Regina grabbed her phone, sending Emma text message, telling her to meet at the castle in twenty minutes. The blonde pulled up her combat boots, not bothering to change out of her pajamas. She swung her red leather jacket around her body, putting her arms through the sleeve. The blonde sneakily opened her bedroom window.

"So now you're talking to me?". Emma's voice trembled with anger. She didn't even come over to sit next to regina as she stood a far from it. Regina jumped off the castle, walking over to the blonde. The brunette enveloped Emma into a hug turning the blonde's frown into a cheeky wide smile. She was surprised at first but guessing how Regina says sorry is with a hug. Emma wrapped her arms around the brunette, both held on tightly.

"I am so sorry for how I been treating you the past couple of days". The brunette whispered in Emma's ear, as she laid her head on Emma's shoulder. The blonde swayed Regina and her back and forth, pressing her body tightly against her's. She could stay like this for hours, days, weeks, months or even years. Their was something about Regina that makes her whole.

"I forgive you Regina".

The brunette gently broke the hug. A pure, angelic smile come about sending shock waves through Emma. Regina's smile is a thousand fireflies lighting up a dark room with colorful fireworks blasting out around.

"Do you want to know why I was so angry?"

Emma's eyes bulged out of her eye balls, taking a step back. No words were spoken to the brunette, needed to hear the side the story. The blonde's wobbly legs controlled her to go the other direction, far away from Regina. The brunette sprinted in the direction of Emma, grabbing onto her shoulder as she ceased her from walking away any further.

"Why are you running?"

"Do you have your phone?"

Regina sensed something was off because of the way Emma asked the question. The blonde's voice, now mixed with fear, is afraid of what A might do. Regina grabbed her cell phone as Emma took it from her hand before she had the chance to give it to her.

"Emma what the hell"

The blonde turned away from regina. She hurriedly looked over her text messages, focusing carefully on the messages that has A at the end of the text. She slowly spun around, holding up the phone, revealing the bright screen.

"Why didn't you tell me A texted you?"

"I don't know who the hell that is Emma! And why the hell would I tell you!"

"You still should have told me!"

"How do you even know A?"

"That's none of your concern", Emma hissed back, slamming phone in Regina's hand.

"Don't you dare walk away from me, Emma Swan! What else are you not telling me?"

"I'm not keeping anything from you!"

"Oh then how come this A person told me to ask you if you knew about cora's arrest, Explain that!"

"It's true". Emma sighed.

"What?"

"I'm sorry I kept it from you but A threatened you, I couldn't let you get hurt"

Regina chuckled, never make a promise you can't keep, she thought. That promise was made two days after Regina met Emma. The brunette hit herself for making a promise to a person she barely even knew until now.

"That's funny, you didn't want me to get hurt! What the fuck happened to not keeping secrets"

"I'm sorry"

"Sorry doesn't cut it"

A thousand secrets can destroy a whole family. One secret can destroy two best friends who fallen in love. Magic always comes with a price, a term of saying everything that do or hide has a cost, just as secrets. The secrets that you have kept from the person you love, you began to push them away. As for Emma and Regina, It's exactly what they are doing because once upon a time The Swan and The Mills are the same. Both been through hell, left it behind, forgot about the past, ran away, and redid it over and over, repeatedly. Their entire lives growing up was not real, nor Emma or Regina never had anything real. It was all drama, as well as love. The truth has a funny way of coming out. No secret can be kept in the dark forever. Eventually everything that you had buried inside will come crumbling down the hill, and when it does, It'll be ugly. Secrets, truth, and lies are the revolting of envoys pouring deep in combat, starting a war. Prepare for battle, it's going to get messy. Blood will spill, pain is all you can feel, the neglect will tear Emma and Regina apart.

Rage floods inside your stomach, as both women yell in agony. You shout, you scream, you cry out, and bawl to the ground until you have nothing left to say. When you have nothing left to say, nothing to give out to that person who kept that one secret from you, is walk away. A fight is over and you walk away, slamming the door shut behind you. Your lover will wince at the sound of the door slamming, cupping her hand over her mouth. She starts to cry, she paces back and forth, wondering if her wife will ever come back. Now one of them is thinking the same thing. Will Regina find away to forgive Emma? Will Emma find away to forgive Regina? In the end, people always say, family is what matters. Regina and Emma are family. She was Emma's first friend in over thousand of years crawling on her knees of those low payment funds of a foster home. Regina could have chose to not to protect Emma, she could have chose to ignore those green eyes that pulled her deep underneath all that love the blonde has. It was to hard for Regina to walk away, to stay away from Emma. Regina also knew that this will be one hell of a journey between them two.

Emma trudged along the trail of dirt, inches from where her destination is. She took Regina's hand, putting her hand on top as she brought it up to her lips. Only teardrops were spoken in this moment, as her wet lips touched the hand of whom Emma never wants to let go of.

"I promise I'll find away to make it up to you". The blonde then let go, walking past a shocked Regina with a shredded heart and tears teared out of her soul.

"In order to receive forgiveness for our sins, we need to forgive others. Forgiving others allows us to overcome feelings of anger, bitterness, or revenge. Forgiveness can heal spiritual wounds and bring the peace and love that only God can give. When we are honest, we build strength of character that will allow us to be of great service to God and to others. We are blessed with peace of mind and self-respect and will be trusted by the Lord and others. Love is a force of nature. However much we may want to, we can not command, demand, or take away love, any more than we can command the moon and the stars and the wind and the rain to come and go according to our whims. We may have some limited ability to change the weather, but we do so at the risk of upsetting an ecological balance we don't fully understand. Similarly, we can stage a seduction or mount a courtship, but the result is more likely to be infatuation, or two illusions dancing together, than love"

Ruby placed the mug in front of Regina, sliding in the booth. Regina collapsed her hands in a tight puzzle lock with her thumbs twirling around. The brunette gently touched flat with the palm of her hand, making Regina's sprawl up.

"What happen with you and Emma?"

Regina played with her cup for a second, shaking her head. "Apparently she knew about my mom's arrest"

"Wow", Ruby breathed as she if she was hearing gossip for the first time. "Yep", Regina picked up her cup, sipping her green tea. "Did you tell her that you have met before when you guys were children?"

"No"

"Regina come on, Emma told you her secret and now you are sitting here all pissed off at her and still hiding a secret from Emma"

"Emma wasn't the one who told me"

"Then who did?"

David knocked on his daughter's door. "Come in". He could tell by the sound of her voice that she has been crying. He just heard wonderful news from his wife about his Emma being gay. Mary margaret explained to him that Emma was going to be telling him today. He hated the thought of Emma thinking he will reject her. David was not like most foster dad's through Emma's life. He was a sweet, kind, and gentle man who only cared about his family and others. David loves Emma to death, he sometimes thinks that Emma is his daughter. David will never ever trade Emma away for anything. Emma Swan was daddy's little girl.

"Are you okay". The tall man stepped inside the room as he cushioned a seat on the bed. He could see emma's dark red eyes, with a couple of dry tears on her cheeks. The blonde hugged her pillow tightly even more, nodding her head. Her lips quivered as David rubbed his hand on Emma's back, squeezing the back of her neck gently. The blonde hid her face from her father, shuvving her hands to cover her eyes.

"I'm sorry".

Emma coughed a couple of times. She looked up at her worried father. A father she always wanted to have. The one father who didn't abandon her.

"Hey it's okay, Emma"

"I was going to come by to the sheriff station to tell you something but then I heard your conversation between you and zelena about regina's mom. Regina is mad at me because I didn't tell her"

"How come you didn't"

Emma looked away, ignoring the question. She wanted to find out who A is herself. No one must know about A.

"Okay then, Mary Margaret told me something"

"What was it?"

David took a moment for himself before answering.

"Emma, when we first got you, me and Mary Margaret were the happiest people on the planet. You have brought both joy and happiness in our lives and I wouldn't trade it for anything. So I want you to know, no matter what happens, no matter what you do, I'll always be there for you. I love you, Emma."

The blonde's tears were out of control, she sobbed uncontrollably, attacking her father with a hug. Why do we want to be accepted? "Our uniqueness, our individuality, and our life experience molds us into fascinating beings. I hope we can embrace that. I pray we may all challenge ourselves to delve into the deepest resources of our hearts to cultivate an atmosphere of understanding, acceptance, tolerance, and compassion. We are all in this life together."- Linda Thompson

Regina's POV

Emma and I haven't been talking since Kathryn's funeral. She sat with the nerds during lunch time. She didn't even look at me, let alone say a simple Hi. I may have been mad at her over those days but I still wanted to know how she was doing. My anger faded away after two days because of how stupid I was being. The truth, I hate every second of not being able to wrap my arms around her or to see that gorgeous smile on her face. I should have forgiven Emma from the start, none of this wouldn't be happening. I was afraid that Emma just had given up on trying to make it up to me, even though she doesn't have to. I should be the one to make it up to her. Maybe she wasn't talking to me because I wasn't talking to her or something fishy is going on with Emma. I was so caught up with my mother being arrested, Kathryn's funeral, and I took it out on Emma. She doesn't even my secret. I'm guessing a fight will be in order for that day. Maybe, Ruby could help me plan a big surprise.

Emma's POV

Do you know how much it kills me inside to not being able to talk to Regina. Ruby and I met up at grannies on Friday afternoon, discussing my big surprise plan. She said not to talk to Regina or make eye contact for the time being. The plan has to be successful. It's Saturday, which means the plan is ready for action. The plan to get Regina to forgive me, is the date we never had. I'm so thankful to have Ruby. That girl is a true lifesaver and a fantastic friend. I don't think the world can survive without a Ruby Lucas. I picked up my phone, a picture message was sent to me. Everything is ready

The brunette had a table set up in the middle of the diner, a flower, two menus, and two glasses filled with apple cider on the table. I didn't know much about Regina so Ruby cooked lasagna which is her favorite food. I got dressed up for my big date and I wasn't even wearing a dress. Emma Swan does not do dresses. So, my outfit is tight black skinny jeans that showed my ass off perfectly, but only for Regina, a matching blue lace bra, and underwear, as well as a design-able white fluffy long sleeve shirt. I slipped on the rest of the contacts, my combat boots, and my red leather jacket.

End POV

Regina applied makeup to her face, put on her sexy black dress, high heels, and her hair perfectly curled. She called Ruby an hour ago about talking about her plan to show Emma she was just being selfish and Emma didn't deserve that.

"She's going to be here any second". Emma paced back and forth, sweat burned all over her body. She started whispering a gibberish language, on what Ruby could make it out was only, "Don't shit your pants". The brunette placed the two plates contained with lasagna on it as she grabbed Emma.

"Emma, I love you but you're killing me with your pacing, calm the hell down girl"

"Sorry"

Ruby nudged Emma to her seat, pushing it in.

"You'll do great, she will forgive you"

Emma nodded, scrubbing her hands on her thigh. This was it. Her first actual date with someone who actually shown interest in her. Regina did not see her as a sex toy to play with which is how lot of guys saw her but Regina wasn't a guy. She was an angel. Regina saw Emma as a friend, a human being who deserves love. Regina saw the great potential between them, Emma saw a second chance. A second chance is what we all want. To show that person who you really are inside. The one you love, the one who you are destined to be with is your second chance. You can have thousands of more chances to a thousand more soul mates, isn't that enough? Emma and Regina can have many more chances even if they aren't together. Nothing prepared Emma for the privilege of being Regina's will do. Regina was unforgettable in Emma Swan's eyes. Both of them belong with each other.

Looking from a window above

It's like a story of love, can you hear me?

Came back only yesterday

I'm moving farther away, want you near me

The doorknob twisted, Emma sat up suddenly waiting patiently for that door to open. The brunette twisted the knob, the jingling sound was heard. "Emma", Regina whispered. Sparks, love, and passion converged in this special so to be night. Regina smiled brightly, blushing how Regina had the same idea.

"Regina I- The brunette grabbed the collar of Emma's jacket, smashing their lips together. The kiss lasted for what seemed forever. They kissed until no breath was left as Regina and Emma broke apart, pressing their foreheads together.

I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart

But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start

"Wow". Emma breathlessly said. Regina smirked, letting go of Emma's jacket. Something tells her that red leather jacket will be worth holding on to, especially to the girl who owns it. Although, Regina loves Emma, she's going to tease the blonde every single time she see's that red leather jacket. She has to say, red doesn't look so bad on her swan. Emma looked like a savior, whistle regina looked like a queen tonight. The Savior and The Queen on their first official date. Regina couldn't help the jitters fill her stomach. Emma is always one step ahead of her adorableness. The exciting cheerful joy of a jaw dropping miracle has finally come to past. A connection grasping the two teenagers, pulling them close together for a unspeakable journey. The adventure is about to began, besides it was only their FIRST DATE. Deep inside, Regina swore Emma was behind those doors. She could also tell Ruby was behind all of this but the brunette couldn't bring herself to believe it. Emma keeps taking the words right out of her mouth. The blonde knew all too well about earning the right to a second chance, even so Emma does not have to make up a single anything. Despite everything that has happened, they're still together in one piece.

Emma's POV

I'm not dead, am I? I sighed in relief. At least that kiss didn't kill me, I'm still on left two feet. Point one for Emma. My face transfered from a regular color to a dark crimson shade of red. I smile as I pull out Regina's chair for her to sit. My hands linger over her naked olive tan shoulders, gently massaging the muscle. Point two, for being such a gentlemen. I heard her hum in appreciation, making my body go limp from that husky voice of her's. Is it possible to get so turned on just by the sound of someone's voice? Regina Mills is going to be the death of me. I just saw Ruby on her phone, viciously focusing on her texting, as she turned around the corner that led into the kitchen. My hand danced over to the brunette's, rubbing my thumb soothingly over her hand. She looked up at me for just a second, her brown eyes pooled deep inside my own. Swearing, I could feel those eyes look inside my chest. She switched her hands, putting her's on top as she tucked my hand in her own. My heart beats grew stronger to the point where someone could actually hear it.

Regina's POV

Why the hell am I so turned on? Oh wait, I'm on a date with the most insanely beautiful girl with whom I could never take my eyes off from the start. Please don't ruin this special night, Regina. If I tell her the truth now, she may just get up and leave. Maybe I should tell her, no matter how mad she gets. Emma deserves to know the truth, after all I was the one who made that promise. What in gods name is this song? I sworn I have heard it before. Is this Christina Perri? My hands curl up, focusing on where I could have heard this song. I then snapped back into reality. Oh right, okay here I go.

End pov

"Regina-

"Emma-

They both laughed.

"You go first", Regina offered an encouraging smile.

"You were right, Regina. I violated that promise and I took advantage of it. You had the right to know about your mother and it was very stupid of me to keep that from you. I'm selfish. I'm selfish because I didn't want you get hurt. I care about you so very much, and I don't know what the hell I would do If you got hurt because of me. I honestly didn't know A would come after you, Regina. This A person is not who you think. A has a grudge against me or you or anyone in this town. I promise you I will tell you everything you need to now but for now, I was afraid. I know I shouldn't be and I know you could never stay mad at me but it's my past. So many people have abandon me. I have never had anything like this before. I never had loving parents who actually care about me, I never had the most breathtaking girl sitting right in front of me be interested in me, or someone who thought I was worth protecting, and worth being a friend to. Then their is Ruby. I always hoped I would find a friend like her. You are also my friend, Regina no matter what. So please, forgive me"

Emma wiped away tears, "Just don't push me away. I can't take it anymore". The blonde's voice became small. Regina moved her chair back, as Emma had a signal to do the same. Regina pulled the blonde in her arms, rubbing her back gently. She cradled the blonde's head, threading her blonde curls between her fingers. The brunette held Emma tighter when she heard a tiny sob. Regina felt like she was holding a small broken girl. She felt so fragile in her arms and if you let her go, she'll break. Regina couldn't believe that Emma would think she would abandon her. Regina knows Emma has a past of being left out over and over. So she gets why the blonde would think that.

The brunette unwrapped her arms, putting her hands in Emma's. The blonde sniffed, as regina captured Emma's lips in a sweet passionate kiss. Their lips danced slowly against one and another, kissing all to gently. She could taste Emma's salty tear, bringing her closer by cupping Emma's face. Regina gave her one last kiss before pulling away. She kept her hands were there at, smoothing her thumb on Emma's cheek.

"Emma, darling I could never push you away. You make me so happy. No one has made me feel so loved and so vulnerable. Everytime I see you, my stomach fills with butterflies. When I see someone is bullying you, I would yell in my head, "I'm going to fucking beat the shit out of them". Emma Swan, you shouldn't be apologizing. I'm the selfish one on this date. I shouldn't have taken out my anger on you. You sure as hell didn't deserve that. I know you were trying to protect me, and I am grateful to you for that. I just want you to know, I'll never leave you. Even if we have fights like this, just know that it's impossible to push you away and I also have something to tell you-

"I know"

"What?"

"I promise you, I'm not mad. Ruby told me. Why were you afraid to tell me though? I would have told you about my past?

"I don't know, I let my stupidity get the best of me"

"Hey you are not stupid, Regina. You were just scared"

"Ya but-

Ruby interrupted with a scream as she came running out of the kitchen, meeting a shocked Emma and Regina.

"WHO the hell is this?"

Emma left her post, grabbing ruby's cell phone.

"It's A"

"Who the hell is A, does the A stand for anal?"

Ruby looked at both Regina and Emma, seeing that this was not a joke.

"You guy's have some serious explaining to do"


	14. Chapter 14/15 Halo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma tells Ruby and Regina about her past with her foster father and about kathryn. Heart felt moment between swanqueen!

This chapter contains a flashback scene with Emma and her foster father but there is something I'm not telling you. I'll explain everything at the end and WARNING Domestic violence is in this chapter. Please do not read if it triggers you! Enjoy!

"What the hell is going on". The brunette yelled. "Ruby, calm the hell down", Regina grabbed Ruby's hand before it could hit her in the face. Emma was too busy looking at the message, curious to what it meant. "Ruby, I actually liked you but now you are going to pay- A. She had a theory about what A is actually trying to do. A came between Regina and Emma before they could already be together as a couple, and almost destroyed their friendship. The only reason A would text Ruby is because she interrupted A's plan. "Great, I have a psychopath stalker who's obsessed with me", Emma whispered.

"Emma what are you thinking about". Regina asked softly. Ruby took a seat in one the chairs, stuffing a forkful of their leftover date dinner she cooked for them. No response echoed back as Regina walked over to Emma, putting on hand on the blonde's back. The blonde jumped slightly as she relaxed more in Regina's touch.

"We should tell David". The brunette rubbed circles on Emma's back. Regina concerned eyes came into view, noticing the blonde was in a thinking trance. She looked back over to Ruby, who waved her hands in the air, with sauce stains on the corner of her lips. The brunette pointed her head to Emma, giving Ruby the one second signal with her pointer finger.

"We are not telling anyone". Emma didn't look up from the screen. "What the hell are you talking about? We got a crazy lunatic running around town, shouldn't we tell someone?

Ruby picked up the napkin, dabbing the corners of her mouth. Regina, sent a death glare at her as Ruby raised her hands defensively.

"Regina, please listen to me. If we tell my dad, I'm sure A will come after my parents"

"It's just a threatening text message", Ruby explained matter factually, popping her finger in her mouth contained with marinara sauce.

"Ruby", Regina hissed. "Okay, we won't tell anyone. Right Ruby?". The brunette nodded her head. Emma smiled weakly at Regina who gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek. The brunette transition her lips over to the blonde's. Emma giggled, and once again Regina's stomach filled with butterflies. "Your giggles are way too adorable". The brunette tucked a piece of blonde hair behind a now very red blushed ear. Emma cheekily grinned, looking down at the floor with a shy look on her face. "And you're cute when you are shy, Swan", Regina brought her finger under Emma's chin, lightly making the blonde's face turn away from the ground to Regina.

Over this line which is the words I'm typing now is the domestic violence scene!

He shoved her roughly against her closed bedroom door. The brunette, Lily Paige yelped in pain as her foster father, Mike grabbed a fistful of her hair, roughly yanking it. Lilly tried to scream but it was no use when he grabbed her panties that were lying on the floor, forcefully stuffing in her mouth. Mike threw her on the bed, taking out small ropes from his back pocket. Lilly struggled violently against it, kicking her feet everywhere until she hit him in the face. The man hissed in pain, covering up his face before smacking the brunette across the face. He continued tying down her body on the bed, letting out a gross filthy moan when he stroked his hand on her covered thigh. Lily cried, whimpering at him to stop.

"Shut the fuck up bitch". He unbuckled his belt, pulling down his jeans with his boxers. Lily closed her eyes, shaking her head. "Please don't come home, Emma". She jumped, trying her best to turn her face the other way as he dragged his tongue against her neck. "So tasty". He smirked, hearing the front door slam. "I guess Emma is home".

A thirteen year old Emma threw her backpack on the couch. She yawned, opening the fridge to her favorite soda. "What do you think you are doing". Emma ignored him, gasping at lily screams. She ran past the man, who didn't bother to stop her. He laughed as he walked upstairs.

"Oh my god". The blonde cried, clamping her hand on her mouth. Emma was about to run over to the bed as lily screamed. Their foster dad grabbed Emma's hair, throwing her against the closet door.

"Stop it!". Lily yelled weakly. She couldn't see her best friend, her little sister get beaten up. "Don't you fucking touch her!". The man didn't listen to her pleads. Mike kicked Emma in the stomach twice and gave up after that. He exited out the room after a few minutes, Emma and Lily heard chains cracking against the the door. Emma got up, tears flushed out of her eyes. She grabbed the doorknob, finding it was locked shut. More tears and sobs filled the room as she coughed violently, holding her stomach. Emma, used her shaky legs the best that she can, walking over to the bed as she untied the ropes. Lily, in one split second pulled Emma in her arms, holding her tight. She was supposed to protect Emma.

"So how was it". Emma's mom asked immediately after the blonde entered the apartment. She laughed at the womens excited outburst, letting out a strained breath as the blonde leaned against the door. "How did it you know?".

"Ruby". Mary Margaret smiled. "So how did it go". David asked. Emma blushed, kicking off her boots as she joined them on the couch.

"It was the best date of dates, I have ever been on. Regina is truly one of a kind, she is so sweet, kind, caring, and gentle. She doesn't rush me at all. She's perfect", Emma smiled, thinking about the kisses they shared tonight. She already missed those lips and that husky voice with that devilish adorable smile.

David smiled. "Well, I'm happy for you"

"I am to', Mary Margaret kissed Emma's cheek.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 15

Emma's POV

We all met up at the castle around six thirty PM. I promised them I'll tell what happened with A as well with what happened with Kathryn. My stomach churned, turning upside down into the pit. I'm afraid of what Regina might say. She could blame me for Kathryn's death, after all it's my fault. Everywhere I go, death follows me. It's like I'm curse, as If I deserve pain. Now, someone is out to destroy my life, the life I have always wanted. My heart will shatter in a billion pieces if I lose everyone I care about. I almost lost Regina. All because of one stupid mistake. I swear, when I find out who this son of a bitch is, I won't just be kicking there ass. My jacket, it was meant to be armor to protect me from getting hurt by those I love. But now it's just a reminder that I have to protect those I love. Nothing's more important. Now I'm always frightened what A might do. I am so frightened that someone will die, just like Kathryn or get hurt because of me. And I'll never forgive myself. I need to keep a look out for when A strikes, and it's going to be soon. Since Ruby came between her plan, A will mostly likely to come after her. I made a plan, so I know that all of us are safe. From now on, either me or Regina will walk Ruby to see, including me walking Regina if Ruby falls ill. We all get the flu, right? This plan will end until A is revealed. Although, I wouldn't mind walking Regina to school every single day. I'm not a morning person but I can be for her.

End POV

The cold warm breeze fell through their hair. Regina and Emma sat down on the platform, while Ruby stood behind them, holding onto the wooden ledge. Regina placed her hand on Emma's thigh, making her whole body shiver even more, and not because of the weather. The brunette kissed her gently on her soft lips, squeezing Emma's thigh softly. "Go ahead, you can tell us darling". Regina's warm smile was all Emma needed to see. The blonde took a shaky breath as she opened her mouth for the words she wanted to say. Ruby crossed her arms, "It's okay Emma". Emma smiled at Ruby, who smiled back.

"I got the text on the first day, right after you asked me if I knew which class I was going to. The text said, "I know what you did". Emma's eye turned into glass, swallowing the lodged in her throat. She shuddered out a breath, continuing on. "There's a reason why I couldn't tell anyone because I did do something. I'm not proud of it but it was the only way".

Ruby placed herself next to Emma, on the left side. Regina grabbed the blonde's hand, comforting her, as Ruby settled one hand on Emma's back. "It's okay Emma, I'm sure whatever you did wasn't so bad", The brunette, ruby sincerely said. The blonde quickly smiled, closing her eyes and opening them back up to the green grass and blue sky in front of them.

"What I did is far worse". Emma's voice cracked underneath the pressure. She refused to make any contact as her tears gushed out from her glossy eyes. Regina cupped Emma's face in the palm of her hands, holding her delicately. The brunette smeared off her tears, kissing both her cheek and eyelid.

"Whatever you have done, doesn't change anything. We promise you we won't abandon you. Ruby and I are your friends and we love you. Although I hope to be more then that". Regina smiled, forcing out a small giggle out of Emma.

"Okay, I was thirteen at the time when it happened. I been bounced around foster homes all my life, and just when I thought I found the right family, they send me away. So my last foster home wasn't all too great. Lily Paige, I met her in the foster home. She was around sixteen years old but that girl was so sweet and I was practically her little sister. I always dreamt of having a big sister. Anyways, we lived with a man named mike. Me and Lily thought, he was a nice guy but we were wrong". Emma sob's reached a high volume. "I came home and grabbed a soda out of the fridge", The blonde's lung filled up with smoke, ready to be popped out. Regina wrapped her stronger arms as Ruby held on tightly to her hand. The blonde sobbed violently against Regina's chest, clasping her hand that grasped on the brunette's shirt.

"Shhh darling, It's okay Emma".

"He came down and he asked, "What do you think you are doing".

A thirteen year old Emma threw her backpack on the couch. She yawned, opening the fridge to her favorite soda. "What do you think you are doing". Emma ignored him, gasping at lily screams. She ran past the man, who didn't bother to stop her. He laughed as he walked upstairs.

"Oh my god". The blonde cried, clamping her hand on her mouth. Emma was about to run over to the bed as lily screamed. Their foster dad grabbed Emma's hair, throwing her against the closet door.

"Stop it!". Lily yelled weakly. She couldn't see her best friend, her little sister get beaten up. "Don't you fucking touch her!". The man didn't listen to her pleads. Mike kicked Emma in the stomach twice and gave up after that. He exited out the room after a few minutes, Emma and Lily heard chains cracking against the the door. Emma got up, tears flushed out of her eyes. She grabbed the doorknob, finding it was locked shut. More tears and sobs filled the room as she coughed violently, holding her stomach. Emma, used her shaky legs the best that she can, walking over to the bed as she untied the ropes. Lily, in one split second pulled Emma in her arms, holding her tight. She was supposed to protect Emma.

Regina and Ruby felt tears well up in their eyes. The brunette somehow got Emma onto her lap as she held her like she was a baby. Regina held on her to as it was the last time she will be holding her. Ruby looked at her watch, sniffing and wiping away her tears. "I have to go", she mouthed. Regina nodded understanding, while Emma kept on crying out. She covered her Emma with kisses all over head and face. They stayed like that for thirty minutes.

"You are so beautiful when you cry". Regina attached her lips onto Emma's, deepening the kiss as she held her head. Emma smiled into the kiss, opening her mouth to give Regina permission to slide her tongue in. Regina happily complied, as her soft tongue danced with Emma's. Regina and Emma's hearts beaten at the same pace. They pulled away as she put her hand back on Emma's cheek.

"I just want you to know that it wasn't your fault. You were protecting yourself and that girl. I would have done the same thing. Okay, Emma"

"Okay but there is more"

"What is it", Regina asked softly, petting Emma's hair.

"A was the one who sent the gangs to our school and after the shooting, I got a text. How about a thank you or getting rid of your bullies. I'm so sorry Regina. I didn't know they would do that. This A person had her ways. Please, please, please don't go. I'm sorry, I am so sorry-

"Emma, shh. Stop apologizing. That was not your fault! You did not kill those students nor did you kill Katherine and Killian. I love you no matter what"

"You love me", It was barely a whisper.

"I know it's way too soon and way too early but it wasn't the first time I said it", Regina smiled at Emma's confused face. She kissed Emma lightly on the lips, "I said it when you were in the hospital"

"Did you mean it"

"Yes"

"I have a superpower, I can tell when anyone is lying"

"Am I?"

"No, I love you to".

"Emma Swan, will you do me the honor in being my girlfriend?"

Emma grasped onto the brunette's neck, pulling her into a kiss. Emma bit her lip as Regina moaned. The blonde pulled away, smirking at the surprise brunette.

"Does that answer your question"

Regina laughed, "No I don't think so. I think I need a little more convincing"

"Well I am happy to do that"

Flashback- Emma is thirteen years old- and Regina is fourteen years old and this is before Cora was working at the CEO company.

Cora Mills knocked on the Nolan's door in 2010. She took out the brown package from her purse, filled with pictures. Pictures of Emma murdering her step father. Cora has been following Emma ever since she showed up in the newspaper with the headline, "2 month baby girl abandoned on the side of the road". She didn't have a good reason to why she followed her but Cora told herself, it may be a great story that will gain money and fame. Given by the humor, Cora hired a professional to take pictures of her everywhere she went. Cora had to pay the girl extra, so she wouldn't go to the police. She wanted that all to herself.

"Hi may I help you". David asked with his sweet charming voice.

"Ah, yes I have something that concerns your daughter"

"Come on in"

Cora entered the apartment, roaming her eyes to every inch of the room. David clicked the door shut as Mary Margaret came strolling from down stairs.

"Hi who is this David?"

"Oh sorry, My name is Cora Mills". The pixie haircut women shook the woman's hand with a firm grip.

"What's this about?" Mary asked. Cora handed the brown package over to the brunette. They both looked at her, quizzically.

"Open it". David took the package, opening it as he shuffled out all the pictures. David skimmed through out all of it as Mary Margaret shot up her head. "Where did you get these?"

"That's none of your concern, just know you are living with a murder". This made David angry as he stuffed all the pictures back into the package, roughly handing them to Cora.

"I'm sure she had a good reason. Emma is the best foster kid we have ever had and that doesn't change anything". David crossed his arms.

"She murdered a man in cold blood, Who has a good reason to do that?"

"Because we know her. We know Emma has had a rough start because she trusted us. Mary Margaret have seen bruises on her stomach. You think she did that to herself? From what It seems, it looks like she was defending herself in that photo"

"Fine but on one condition, unless you want me going to the police, I-

"I am the police, I'm the sheriff". David smirked.

"That still won't stop me. You may be the sheriff of this town but there are other sheriffs out there who will be happy take Emma into juvie but I am prepared to make a deal. If she so happens to go near my daughter Regina. I will destroy her life. I'll make sure she doesn't go to a perfect college and if you two make matters worse, I'll sue you. I know a lot of us have a dark secret"


	15. Ruby's little crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby is jealous of Emma and Regina's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The system is having trouble with the date changing thing. So I have to wait for them to fix that so I can show my story is not complete.

Ruby’s POV

A big test is coming up so Regina and I decided to study at Emma’s place while her parents were out on a date. I could see through the studying act Regina was just playing. She just wanted to spend more time with her girlfriend. Okay, that doesn’t mean I’m jealous. Just because I called Emma (Girlfriend) and get very annoyed when are being the adorable couple they are, does not possess me to be jealous. Regina knocked on Emma’s apartment door who opened it with a wide smile on her face. The brunette slowly and all at once kissed Emma on the cheek. Okay you win I’m jealous, although I’m not green with envy of her relationship with the blonde. I am covetous to what they have. I contained a crush on a certain brunette from my third grade days. Belle french is her name, and ever since I first saw her, I was astounded with her beauty, her smile, her laughter, and the joy she had for books. I never found the courage to talk to her since then, so hell I don’t know if she is gay. Yet, one could say that myself fancy men, the label would be bi-sexual. Apart from that, I don’t care about labels. Every Tuesday around 5 PM at granny's, she comes in gets her regular order of fries, a burger, and a strawberry milkshake. I consistently take a sneak peek when she is engaged in her book, with brunette curls hanging down, and her nerd glasses that made her even more adorable. Maybe I can kick myself in the gut and at least try to talk to her. The only time we did was when we got in a huge fight as kids over the last cup of pudding.

Regina’s POV  
Is it just me or does Ruby seem jealous? She rolls her eyes when Emma and I do girlfriend stuff, and says the formal word instead of her name. Not that I don’t mind, Emma Swan is the best girl I could ask for. Fuck this chemistry homework, I want to cuddle with my little swan. Is it weird I keep looking at Emma while she studies. Ruby is sitting on the spinny chair, thankfully she didn’t I passed that class with an easy A. Maybe we could do a studying session in private if you know notice. Emma and I sat on the bed. She is studying Algebra 101, and it was not her best subject. what I mean. I held in a laugh, when she chucked her pen across the room, burying her face in the book. Oh my little swan.

Emma’s POV  
Math is a mental abuse to humans. Who decided to add letters and stupid symbols. A crazy person? Don’t the teachers know that one day there student is going to freak the fuck out and chuck their math book at there face because that’s what I’m going to do. I know I’m being a bit over dramatic but I’d rather be doing something else or someone else to be more specific. Regina’s legs are so sexy, hot danm. She was leaned against the headboard, her flawless legs outstretched in the middle of the bed where I sat for me to see. I hope she didn’t catch me looking her legs every ten seconds. It’s not weird that I’m turned on by her legs, right? Hell, everything about Regina turns me on.

End POV

Emma groaned, lifting her face out of the crumpled math book pages. Regina smirked, rotating herself so she was standing on her knees. She hovered over the blonde, staring at her paper. It was to hard for her to hold the laugh anymore. Emma groaned again and much louder this time. 

“Are you laughing at me mills”

Ruby scoffed, rolling her eyes. She grabbed her phone, plugging in her head phones so she can drown out that noise. Regina studied what happened but chose to ignore it as she looked at Emma’s cute bright red angry face. The brunette put her lips next to Emma’s ear, huffing out hot breath, “5*5 is 25 not my girlfriend’s legs are sexy darling”. The blonde snatched her paper following the numbers slowly with her index finger. Question 17, is where she wrote 25. 

“Oh”. Emma’s cheek turned red with embarrassment. Regina grinned, finding it appealing that she did not notice. 

“Don’t be so embarrassed swan, I’m your girlfriend and plus I have that effect on women”

“Women?”

“Oh, don’t worry swan, I am yours and you are mine”

Emma smirked, “Hell yeah I am”. She playfully smacked regina’s ass, causing a squeal from her. The blonde springed off her bed, giving Regina the chance to lay down where she sat. 

“I’m gonna go get some snacks”. Regina tried her best to maintain her eyes from burning onto Emma’s perfect ass swaying out of the room. “How the hell did I get so lucky?, I wouldn’t even care if she was fat. Emma will still be beautiful either way”. Unfortunately, Regina said that way to loud for Ruby to hear. Not paying attention to Ruby taking her headphones right before. 

“Wow, you really have it bad for Emma”, Ruby rolled the chair around with a smirk on her face. Regina moaned, rolling on her back as she laid flat on the bed. “You heard that? I thought you had your headphones in”.

“Oh I did but I took them out. You didn’t seem to notice because you were to busy talking about how sexy emma will be if she was fat”. Ruby laughed.

Regina scoffed, turning on her side and putting her hand on her head, one elbow digging in the bed. “Are you jealous?”

“No, I am not”. Ruby crossed her arms. Regina quirked a perfectly shaped eyebrow, causing the brunette to break. 

“Okay I am jeez. I’m not jealous of Emma though. I’m jealous of your relationship because I’m too chicken to talk to my crush”

“Ooo, Ruby has a crush”. Regina teased jumping off the bed to sit on the desk. She crossed her legs, one leg over the other. The smirk hadn’t faded away just yet. 

“So Ruby who’s this special girl?”

Ruby’s POV  
Does she always have to make everything so embarrassing. You can’t keep anything away from her. She has those captivating eyes. No wonder why Emma likes her.  
___________________________________________________________________  
End POV  
“Belle French”

“What? Belle. Like our belle from 3rd grade?”

Ruby nodded and the next thing she knows, Regina has her arm around her, cheering her on. Emma walked in just in time to see that. “Emma get your insane girlfriend off of me”, Ruby smiled. The blonde laughed, “Nah I’m good, all the math work took away more strength. What’s up with you two?

“She has a crush on Belle French, from our 3rd grade days”

“Ooo, someone has a crush”

Ruby shook head, “Yeah, they are really perfect for each other”, The brunette thought.

This chapter was going to be longer with the flashback and mary margaret and david’s date but I’m to tired to write that so it will come soon. I guess this chapter will have a part 2.


	16. Wake me up inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash back- Emma killing her foster father and david and mary margret fiannly tell Emma the truth.

Trapped and held against their will. It has been nearly twenty four hours on the grounds that Emma and Lily are being abused by their foster dad. Emma notioned the idea to use her picking lock skills before he get’s home. The blonde squeezed her tiny thirteen year old body out of lily’s arms. Sneaking off the quietly off the bed as got down on her knees, reaching the same height level as the desk. Emma opened the drawer, sliding her hand inside until she found a pin. Emma simply learned this skill in fact becoming a pro at it. A boy named Neal taught her after they broke in abandon house. He was known has a bad boy and had a crush on Emma, although the blonde let them off, telling him she is gay. 

She closed her eyes, telling herself everything will be okay. Emma curled up her hand that held the pin, she took a step forward on the floor board in which squeaked. Emma punctured the pin in the lock, jiggling it a little, “It’s all about the tumblers”. The blonde smirked, noting her picking lock skills were a success. Emma smiled to herself as she ran over to wake up Lily. She put her hand on Lily’s back, carefully shaking her softly so she wouldn’t get scared. Lily groaned for a little but forced herself to turn around to fast. The brunette calmed down after she saw it was, panting with her hand on her chest. 

“I got the door unlocked. This is our chance to escape”. Lily had her hand gripping firmly on Emma’s wrist. She looked at the door and back at Emma. “Okay but if he comes while we are escaping, I want you to run if he comes after me. Do not worry about me. You will go get some help and I’ll be fine. Promise me you will do this, Emma?” The blonde struggled with her words as nothing, not a single word came out. Emma’s eyes were full of fear and shock from looking at lily and picturing if that is what has to happen. The brunette grabbed Emma’s face, “Promise me”, The brunette pronounced more emotionally, a deep stern in her voice. Emma nodded, letting lily grab her hand. They started to pack up the stuff that they need. The blonde longingly stared at her baby blanket and the newspaper. “Come on”. Emma stuffed them inside her backpack, following lily out the room. They were both steaded with there foot steps, knowing he could walk in any second. Lily and Emma stepped on the spiral stairs, picking up their pace to go even faster. Lily turned the knob belonging to the door only to be faced with their foster father, Mike.

“Going somewhere?”

Present Day  
The waiter balanced the silver tray of two wine glasses, one white, and one red. David thanked the waiter before he dismissed himself to another happy couple to serve. Mary Margaret dozed off right when they got their drinks. The memory of Cora, Emma killing her foster father, the deal they made to protect her all came back. Although she found it strange to a women who spoke strongly on behalf of a deal she proposed, she didn’t do anything to Emma. Cora must have known Regina and Emma were hanging out before she went to prison. There was no reason as to worrying what cora could do. Cora was locked up nice and tight for twenty years. What more she can do besides sleeping on bunk bed and eating prison food. 

“You okay”, David asked, concerned for his wife.

“I’m just thinking about Emma and the deal we made with Cora”

David took a deep breath, leaning back, “Cora is in jail, she can’t hurt Emma”

“I know David but Emma deserves to know the truth. We are telling her tonight. 

FlashBack  
Lily stumbled back inside, grabbing Emma’s arm as she pulled her behind for safety. The blonde held on to lily, peeking at Mike. Emma could handle scary movies, scary Halloween costumes, but not this. Lily and her would rather be anywhere but to stay here with him. They could just be living in the streets, not giving a damn if they didn’t have a roof over their heads. As long as they had each other, that’s the only thing that matters. No police would believe them any way, mike had a tight bond with them and can get anything he wants. Mike grinned as he closed the door, turning the lock on it. Lily backed away with Emma until the blonde’s back hit the hard edge of the counter. Luckily for her she found found a drawer open. A knife drawer. She quickly grabbed it with out him seeing, hiding it behind her. 

“Let us go!”. Lily gritted through her teeth. The blonde’s heart beat increased when he took a few steps closer. She clenched the handle causing her knuckles to pop. Emma looked up at lily with tears in her eyes, she only looked at her big sister. Mike stalked closer, his eyes seething with anger, his skin bright red. 

“No one is going to believe you stupid slut”. Before they knew it, mike grabbed Lily, ripping her apart from Emma. The blonde screamed, “NO”, as their hands were forced apart. Mike smirked, looking at the brunette on the ground. He jabbed his foot in her stomach, causing every once of pain as she screamed. Emma broke out of her frozen fear character, quickly picking up the knife she dropped. 

“Let her go”. Emma’s voice was filled with emotion for Lily but her body language has been boiling up with rage. She confidently held the knife towards him. He mocked a laugh. 

“What are you gonna do, uh? You are just a scared thirteen year old girl who no one loves or cares about. Your parents never loved you! You are nothing Emma and always will be for the rest of your pathetic life!!!”

Mike rushed forward wrapping his hand around her throat. Emma struggled to breathe as he squeezed even tighter, trying her best to get his hand off and keep the knife in her hand. The man threw her on the ground for one second, he pulled her up by her hair as the knife went flying across the room. The blonde kicked him in the balls, running after the knife. Mike cracked his neck, “Stupid bitch”. Emma couldn’t move, stuck in place, she had the knife pointed out. She panicked when he barged after her, jabbing the knife in his stomach. The blonde left the knife in him as he fell to the ground. 

“Oh my god”

Present Day 

Emma’s POV  
Mary and David arrived a bit too early for what they considered. Regina and Ruby had already left about an hour go, so this must be good. When they got home, David called me downstairs to discuss something important. I was confused as to why but I rolled with it. There was an envelope in David’s hand and a crying Mary Margaret who I sometimes call mom on the couch. 

“We have been keeping this from you”. David gave me the envelope. I looked up at both of them for a minute before opening it. When I made it to that one photo, the one memory that haunted me forever, I bit my tongue until it bled. 

“Who took these!”. I yelled, throwing the pictures at the floor. Mary margaret shakily stood up.

“Cora. She knew you ever since you were in the newspaper. Cora threatened you. She hired a photographer to follow you every where and then she came here when you were fourteen years old and she told us that she will tell the cops. We couldn’t let her, so we made a deal”

“And what was that deal, Mother”. I spat. 

David thickly swallowed, “Regina. She said if she ever sees you going near Regina, your life will be destroyed”

“You should have told me!!!”. I went out the door, slamming it hard enough to break it.


	17. To Build a Home Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma tells Regina about Cora and what she did.

"Home is the place when you leave you just miss it"

Emma now seemed to have entered in a halcyon period of life. A period between romance and interesting surroundings, in consequences of being hauled underneath an abomination. She's stuck between the light and the dark, struggling with the lies, the love, the abuse, and the pain. Regina gave Emma strength, Ruby gave Emma loyalty and friendship, Her parents gave her what she has always wanted, a home, a family, what every girl and boy wants. Emma has been given many things. Things that weren't so pretty, beyond ugly but sometimes when we get the bad, we get the good to. Her life is normal when normal stuff is happening then it's gone in a flash. Right now, nothing is normal when your parents lie to you or your girlfriend's mother is a psychopath. She gets that they were trying to protect her from cora exposing the truth. The dark truth. As for weeks, when Emma was first invited into their lovely home, she walked on every inch of this apartment floor, scared shittless out of her head if her secret came out. It angered her even more that they knew all along. If you are going to protect somebody you love, you should tell them truth.

Emma's POV

I haven't talked to my parents since last night. I been ignoring them the best as I can but I'm guessing they are leaving me alone to cool off, waiting for me to talk to them. I'll forgive them when I feel the need to forgive the people I thought I could trust. Regina texted to meet at the castle for alone time. I can tell right now this is not going to end well after I tell Regina what happen. Sometimes I think this isn't real. That this is a dream and when I close my eyes, I'll back where I was before. I don't want to wake up from this dream. Ever. I would die if I didn't have Regina in my life or ruby or my parents. They mean to much to me. I sighed as I put on my regular signature outfit, heading downstairs. My parents looked up at me with open mouths hoping I will say something. They were sitting on the couch playing UNO. I love that game. David showed me how to play it when I first got her because there wasn't that many games to play in the other foster homes I have lived at.

"I'm going out, don't wait up". I left before they could say anything.

END POV

"Hi pretty thing", Regina watched Emma climb on the playground castle. The brunette's face turned concerned when she saw dark circles around Emma's eyes. Regina pressed her hand on Emma's face, gently turning her lovers face to her's.

"What's wrong darling"

Emma smiled, leaning more into her soft delicate touch. It is as fate has brought them together. Regina knows when Emma is broken down, she knows her all too well when true love is upon them. The pain this poor girl has felt led her to the most incredible, loving, delicate angel she could ever ask for. The pain brought pleasure to her world, the pleasure brought adventure with a little hint of danger. Just as long as Regina is with her through all of that, she knows, she believes that she'll survive this. What ever A is coming at them with, they will handle it together. True love isn't easy but it must be fought for because once you find it, it can never be place.

"How do you know something is wrong?", Emma's voice turned once again small, scratchy, and tiny.

"I know my girl, Swan. Now tell me love. What's wrong?"

Emma held in her breath as she pulled out from Regina. She grabbed the brunette's hands, both of them, holding them tightly, all but gently. Regina looked at there hands conjoined together. Was this a breakup?, she thought.

"Emma? You're not breaking up with me are you?"

"What! No regina, god now. I would be an idiot if I did that"

"Sometimes you are love"

"Then I'm your idiot".

Regina smiled, squeezing back. "Please tell me".

"It's your mother. She is more crazy than you think. Apparently she has been following me all my life, ever since I was born and left abandoned on the side of the road. Cora had an obsession with and I don't know why but that's not the worst part. The worst part is she hired a photographer to track my every move so my every move involved my dark secret. Cora came back to threaten me to my parents when I was thirteen years old. She told them she will return me in for murder. She didn't. Mary told me the deal they made. The deal was I had to stay away from you, or else she will destroy me. Destroy everything I care about and worked hard for"

It was regina turns to hold it in. She sucked in her stomach until she could feel the sharp sickness of what she felt for her own mother. How could a person do that to someone? Regina couldn't understand,she could never understand why her mother is like this or how she became so cruel. Emma yelped a little as I regina pulled her into her arms. She held on tightly as she held held onto her. Forgetting about what is happening in their lives for just a few unforgettable loving moments. Emma closed her eyes letting sleep take over. She hasn't slept in days since everything has happened.

There is a house built out of stone

Wooden floors, walls and window sills...

Tables and chairs worn by all of the dust...

This is a place where I don't feel alone

This is a place where I feel at home...

And I built a home

For you

For me

Until you disappear

From me

From you

And now, it's time to leave and turn to dust

"I promise Emma, I swear on my life I will make her pay. If we don't survive through this, if we are not together for almost twenty years when she gets out, I will still hold my promise. My mother hurt you. She hurt the girl that I love and no one gets away from it".

Emma, still pressed against regina's body, retracted herself off the brunette's shoulder as she moved her arm upward, grabbing on regina's neck to hold in place for a tight lingering kiss.

Out in the garden where we planted the seeds


	18. My Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby gets the courage to talk to Belle.

It was that time of day again. A Sunday afternoon at Granny's diner, packed up of adults, teens, and noisy children. The waitress hardly paid any attention to the customers aside from taking their orders. Only one specific customer had been her main focus on her own menu. She had jotted down notes beforehand, noting what you should do when you approach your crush. Ruby invariably has not failed on such situations talking to cute girls.

Occasionally, have being the one to make it look smooth and easy when flirting with those type of girls but Belle was different from the rest as how Ruby encounters on it. Belle French is hardcore in Ruby's book for just trying to figure out what to say or what to do to impress such a beauty without smudging off the drool every few seconds. Everyone knew that Ruby Lucas is the bad ass wolf who gets what she wants, whenever she needs it.

Although, Ruby did not want her bad girl reputation to perceive her from getting to know Belle. She wanted Belle to get to know the real her not the popular her. Comprehending the facts of Belle diver-gently looking at this all wrong as her brain is telling her, Ruby wants to get in your pants. The waitress had a straightforward way of not letting that happen. She needed to prove to Belle her royalty as well with who she really is. Being yourself is not a crime which is why Ruby is going to be on her best behavior.

Delighted, Ruby grabbed her pad and pen heading over to take the brunette's order. She nearly had fell over while getting to where she was going. Walking all too fast before anyone could get to Belle. Only she could take the brunette's order also giving her time to talk to her, or at least try. And of course, Belle had her nose buried in a book as well with her cute dorky glasses. Ruby found it hard not to squeal with exhilaration every time Belle, the sleeping beauty pushed the rim of it up to keep it from falling.

"Hi, are you ready to order?"

A professional manner is what she was going for even though deep inside her heart was jumping up and down. Ruby bit her lip to keep from smiling or saying something stupid like, "You're adorable", or "You look like that fairy tale character from beauty and the beast".

Belle looked up from her book, still holding on the sides of it. "Yes, I would like strawberry smoothie and one burger, the usual please". She smiled widely showing off her cute dimple. Ruby blushed hard as she quickly nodded her head. The brunette retracted herself away from the table before belle had notice the deep shade of red on her cheeks. Maybe it was time to call in the big guns. Ruby gave the order to the cookers. Heading outside for a phone call.

"Regina, I need your help!"

"What is it?"

"Belle is here and I have no idea what to say or I don't know, I'm freaking out here"

"Calm down, Ruby. You're the big bad wolf of talking to girls, I'm sure you will be fine"

"I know but Belle is different and I want her to get to know the real me"

"Then be yourself. Emma and I will come by later after closing. Seeya".

"No Regina-

Ruby huffed, putting her phone in her waitress suit pocket. She lunged her head back, groaning at the sky above her. That was her way of praying to god to please not let her make a complete fool of herself. Since when was it this hard to go up to a person and say one simple word. Maybe, just maybe if she says Hey, it will lead onto something well advised conversation. She went back inside, stopping at the doorway to look at the brunette sipping down her milk shake. Ruby forced her feet to lunge forward as her body went back and forth, challenging herself for whether or not she'll set up her own funeral.

Simply the possibility of doing just that will engage in consisting of actually making small talk with her. That's enough for Ruby even if belle doesn't feel the same away as she, the brunette will still be happy for being just friends. Four years of building up the courage to talk to Belle all came forward now. Good thing her funeral won't be the way of her going a painful death but quite a satisfying death of joy. What she feels for Belle is the reality of her telling herself, let's go kick some ass.

"Okay here goes nothing"

Ruby balanced herself as she walked over, thinking about what she is going to say while she took each step. The brunette tapped belle on the shoulder lightly careful not to scare her. Ruby had sworn her heart stopped in that moment when Belle looked up into her eyes. She could get lost in those pretty blue eyes, just looking at belle she could lose herself.

"Hi, May I sit"

"Ya sure go ahead"

Her rich, smooth Australian voice made everything sound flawless to the core of this room. Nearly took Ruby two seconds of consulting herself to listen to the words instead of standing there like a complete doofus in love. She conjoined her hands in front of her smiling small as she sat down opposite from the brunette. The one thing she had always admired about Belle was her endless beauty of passion. None of those girls she met were never passionate, they only wanted sex. Not passionate sex because when it's passionate, it will be with the person you love. Ruby wasn't sure if she even loved belle enough for that or to get that far but she did like her a lot. It's always good to take a chance. You never know what's going to happen or where you will end up in 50 years from now.

"So how was that burger?"

Ruby smacked her head, figuratively speaking. "Really Ruby, How was that burger. Really!".

"Oh", Belle giggled, a slight blush came upon those cheeks she wanted to kiss. Ruby crossed her legs digging her hand underneath her thighs. That giggle, oh that giggle she thought. Why is this girl so damn cute.

"It was quite delicious. You did a fine job".

Belle set down the book she had been reading, creatively smirking. It didn't come to consideration for Belle to a badass. That smirk sure did something else. Ruby rubbed her hands together nodding in agreement. She smiled before she had noticed what Belle was reading. "Red's Untold Tale".

"Oh my god I love that book".

Finally, a civil conversation actually came out of this funeral.

"Ya, it's a great book. I'm almost finished reading it maybe you can borrow it?"

"No that's fine, I don't want to be a burden"

"No, no, here take it".

And although her voice was to hard to resist, Ruby had no choice but to take it. She now had a good enough reason to talk to her some more. "Thank heavens for books". Ruby thought as she grabbed the book, her hand lightly touched the brunette's. Both shivered at the touch not seeming to address the spark they had felt.

"Thank you so much. I promise I'll return it when I'm done".

"No problem at all you actually look like her"

"Like who", Ruby beamed.

"Red riding hood"

"She is quite the badass isn't she?"

"Oh she is. She reminds me of this girl from 3rd grade who used to dress up as little red riding hood every halloween. She is also the one I got in a fight with over pudding".

"Aww, what was her name?"

"CC lucas"

Regina checked the time on Emma's clock that set on her dresser. She got up to go warn Emma that it's almost closing time, opening the bathroom door where the blonde was taking a nice warm shower.

"Hey babe, it's almost time to go. You almost finished".

"Ya I'm almost done, can you hand me a towel?"

Regina hesitated for a moment before grabbing the towel off the hanger. The brunette looked away when Emma opened the shower door not ready to see her naked body or wanting to invade her privacy. Emma wrapped the towel around her making sure it was secured enough to not to fall of.

"Thanks baby". She kissed Regina's cheek.

"She sounds like a sweet girl except for the part about the pudding"

"Oh she was, I wonder where she is now"

It's me you dork. I'm right here ruby screamed inside her head. She changed her name shortly after her father and mother passed away. It wasn't her liking of a name and she didn't want to be reminded of her abusive past with her mom. How could she a keep name whom who her mother chose for her. A mother who abused her to be a better person just like Regina's mom as well as abusing her father. She decided to change the name to Ruby because her dad's name was Rudy. That name made her laugh also reminding the heroic father she had and the great memories they spent together.

"Maybe she will come by and visit you".

Belle nodded, "I hope so". The brunette packed up her bag signaling she was about to leave. Ruby smiled waving a small goodbye as belle did the same. She slouched back in the booth thinking that good have gone terribly amazing. The good part about her talking to belle was she finally did it. Bad part was she lied straight to her face and lying is never a good start in a friendship. "Just great". She mumbled. Ruby got up to flip over the sign to closed. She figured Emma and Regina will be here any second to tease her about her playful conversation with Belle. After all more teasing will come when Regina, the devil lived with her. Ruby quite enjoyed the company of having someone live with her. She grew tired of living alone and she was happy enough to consider Regina to stay with her.

Ruby grabbed three glass cups filling them up to the top with sparkling apple cider. She placed them on the front counter before sitting down on the stool.

"Ruby Lucas! Tell us everything!". Regina and Emma barged inside the diner, hand in hand as they broke apart to sit opposite sides, leaving Ruby in the middle. The waitress looked between the two happy couple wanting her to indulge on the information. She got up to go grab the book that sat on the table where belle had been sitting.

"She gave me this book and it reminded her of someone from 3rd grade but she didn't know who I was".

"But how? Shouldn't she remember your name", Emma asked leaning on the table.

"She changed her name"

"Why?"

"That is something I'll discuss later, Emma", Ruby gave her a weak smile. Emma knew that was her cue to shut up. Her weak smile reminded Emma when the foster agent said everything will be just fine but it never was. Ruby sat back down setting down the book. She downed the apple cider laughing and smiling whenever Belle was on her mind.

"Her smile so damn cute and that giggle", Ruby lightly smacked her head on the table, stretching her arm across the table. "She is just a true beauty".

"I never thought Little red riding hood will be this gay for a girl but then again I am very gay for a certain girl in this room", Emma smirked winking at Regina.

"Hopefully Belle and I will start dating and we can be all adorable together", The brunette playfully joked.

"Okay but we are not having a four-way", Emma said, earning a smack from both Ruby and Regina. She rubbed both her arms, "So is that your way of telling me you do want to?". Regina and Ruby smacked Emma on the arm one more time. "No doofus, were just trying to get you to shut up", Regina smiled.

"Could have fooled me, Regina. You could have chest kissed me and I would have-, The brunette cut of her words as she grabbed lunged quickly off her stool smashing her lips against the blonde's. There lips moved in perfect sync, slowly moving the heated kiss in a rhythmic melody of sweaty palms and beating hearts.

"I'm going to win Belle over".


	19. Chapter 19 Glee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> StoryBrooke high got some talented singers out there

Chapter 19   
Glee 

Hey! Guys I hope you are ready for some fluff…. Wait cut that. Lots of us are ready for some fluff. Well fluff ain’t going to last long because angst is coming pretty soon. Now the rest of the chapters are going to be a while. I am still trying to figure A’s back story. I would ask for help but you guys don’t know who A is and only I do. I have figured a shocking twist in the last chapter and plus we only have 14 chapters left, can’t you believe it!. I have never gotten this far in a high school fic. I have created a teacher student but that ended up terribly. I thank everyone and everybody who have stuck by this fic. Thank you so much for all your support! And taking the time to read my story. If you guys are getting annoyed with song lyrics then just skip it. I just like adding song lyrics because I feel in my own way that it ceases the moment of what’s going on. I like to imagine when I’m reading a fanfiction when there is something terrible happening or pure fluff, just match a song to it just like in the shows or movies. So if that is bothering you just skip over it. Well swens, Imma gonna shut up now. I also got some talented singers for you tonight (: Enjoy!

“Please welcome, Belle French singing the National Anthem”. Cheering clap’s descended inside the theater room, only to get louder with their voices as belle took a step out behind the large curtain. She stood underneath the spotlight where everyone could see her, even Ruby. The brunette, and her other two friends, Regina and Emma and the rest of the crowd took their seats, awaiting for belle to do her part. All three were on the bottom front row easy for belle to witness that smirking wink from Ruby. Belle smiled, as the brunette did so with both of her thumbs up. She inhaled the fresh air, letting out her angelic voice. 

“Oh say you can see, by the dawn’s early light, what so proudly we hailed, At the twilight’s last gleaming? Whose broad stripes and bright stars, thro the perilous fight, O’er the ramparts we watched, were so gallantly streaming…… Belle sang beautifully. Smoothing each word over the soft melody that endured from her voice. Emma glanced for a brief time to see Ruby’s glistening eyes, and a watery grin on her lips. She turned back to Regina who seemed to be amazed to but not as amazed as Ruby. 

“Operation geek is a go”. Emma quietly suppressed to herself.

“O, thus be it ever when freemen shall stand, Between their lov'd homes and the war's desolation; Blest with vict'ry and peace, may the heav'n-rescued land Praise the Pow'r that hath made and preserv'd us a nation!......O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave!

Belle steaded out the last of the words that measured with ease, letting the song die down from her lips. She received a magnificent applause from the audience as she bowed down, gripping lightly on the corner of her dark blue length cut out dress that almost dropped over her knees and a red leather belt with gold buckles tied around her waist. Ruby saw the sparkling light descending from the brunette’s long curly brown hair, seeming to be soft if she ever felt with her own hands. Applauses died down for belle to get the cue to leave the stage with proud smile broad on her face. The head principal came out once more to announce another talented person. 

“Wasn’t she just wonderful! Now our next talented student will be singing a thousand years. Please welcome, Regina Mills”.

“What!”, Emma’s green eyes widen out, breaking out a smile on her lips. Regina smirked, kissing her girlfriend's shocked face. “There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me, Swan”. The brunette whispered softly in her ear as she kissed the corner of it. She hurried up on stage not wanting to keep the crowd waiting much longer. Regina focused on Emma mostly because she had always been shy to do it in a front of a large crowd unless someone was there for her, someone she knows all too well. That someone used to be her mother and her best friend. The brunette couldn’t be happier than to have Emma Swan seating in front of her eyes.

Regina closed her eyes, falling out the lyrics from her red lips. “Heart beats fast Colors and promises How to be brave How can I love when I'm afraid To fall But watching you stand alone All of my doubt Suddenly goes away somehow”  
Emma’s pink lips broke into a much wider smile. A wide smile that could be left on her face if she doesn’t wipe it off soon. Regina kept eye contact with Emma the entire time she sang, not once leaving those brown and green eyes. The brunette started to be blinded with tears just as for Emma who got up from her arranged seat, causing a panic to rise in Regina. Regina continued to sing the song but her mind was wondering where Emma could have gone. 

“Hey gimme that microphone”, Emma grabbed the microphone from a scrawny skinny boy. “Thank you very much sir”. 

“Time stands still beauty in all she is I will be brave I will not let anything Take away What's standing in front of me Every breath, Every hour has come to this”

Emma walked slowly onto the stage, bringing out her talents. She figured this was the best time to show her girlfriend a little of something she doesn’t already know. 

“Emma”. Regina whispered. The blonde took regina’s hand immediately after she was eye to eye as she leaned in, “There’s a lot of things you don’t know me about me mills”. Emma smirked. Regina’s cheeks flared up painting her cheeks with a red blush. The night continued with talented singers, dancers, and nerds who did magic tricks. By the end of it, the winner was announced. 

“And the winner is! Belle French who sang the national anthem!”.   
______________________________________________________________________________

“Belle!”. Ruby jogged over to the brunette who held out her gold medal hanging from her neck. She crashed right into her with a gentle not expecting hug. She giggled after she realized what was happening, wrapping her arms in a friendly a way around Ruby. Emma and Regina came seconds later arms looped around and shoulders side by side pressed tightly together. Ruby sensed those two lovebirds were behind them as she pulled away, scratching the top of her head looking nervous as she so. 

“Belle you did wonderful out there!”. Regina congratulated belle with another hug. Emma did the same patting her back and shoulder. “You did hella fine girl, much better than regina”. She joked receiving a painful hit on her arm. 

“Ow jeez I was kidding”

“You better be”, Regina playfully glared at her. 

“Hey Ruby, I was wondering maybe we could go to the movies tonight. I have two tickets but I didn’t have anyone to go with. What do you say?”

“I’m down for it”.

“Sweet”

With that, the two soon to be couple walked out leaving regina and emma alone. Regina grabbed Emma by her shirt, pulling her body against her’s as she crashed her lips onto her’s. It was a wet sloppy kiss with a bit of teeth, brushing their lips and swiping her tongue over the bottom of emma’s now bruised bottom lip. 

“Wow, I’m not complaining but wow”

“I wanted to do that when you were on stage but I figured it wouldn’t be appropriate” 

“Well thank gods you did. That was so hot”

“Just wait until you see how I do in bed”

“That will be a long wait, Regina but I hope we do make it there because sex is a big thing”.

“I know and I don’t want my first time to be with someone else. I want it with you and only you”

“Me to”, Emma smiled kissing Regina once more. “But who is going to be the top and the bottom”, The blonde held Regina in place. “Your the bottom, Missy”. 

“Of course I am”


	20. Chapter 20 Safe and Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Belle go out to that movie they planned on seeing until A ruins it all. Regina and Emma talk about her parent's secret including an emotional family moment between them as well. Enjoy

“Have you talked to your parents about cora?”

Regina linked her arm with Emma’s, curling her hand inside the locket of the blonde’s into a perfect puzzle. She lazily rolled her eyes obviously fed up with the same exact question regina has been concerning over the past three weeks. “No, and I’m going to say the exact same answer until I am ready to forgive them”. The blonde separated herself from the brunette, standing in front of her apartment door. She used hand gestures around each word she said but didn’t mean to come out so harsh. “Look”. Emma stepped forward as her fingertips ghosted over the brunette’s soft olive skin up to compressing onto holding regina’s hands again. 

“I know you are worried and I understand that but I need sometime. They kept a terrible secret from me. A secret they shouldn’t have kept even if they were trying to protect me. I deserved to know the truth about them knowing what I did. This is not like stealing somebody's chocolate pudding”.

Regina giggled at Emma’s assumption to lighten up the mood. “Okay, I’ll stop asking. At least you have sense in understand how I much worry for my girlfriend, with whom I love and adore”. 

She lowered her hands away to use that time to wrap her arms around Emma’s lower waist, pulling their bodies close together until there were no room left. The blonde shook her head as her lips were captured in a passionate kiss that you didn’t want to pull away from or else your body would be wounded with bullets. Emma lowered her hands even more, causing regina to accidentally giggle when her hand came in contact with her ass. “What’s so funny”, Emma swung her arm around regina’s neck asking in flirty tone. Regina contained her laughter before leaning in to continue what they were doing. After about 10 minutes, the kiss was sealed. The blonde hummed in appreciation. “I’ll see you tomorrow”. She gave one last kiss to regina before entering in her apartment.  
_______________________________________________________

“So did you like the movie?”. Belle and Ruby strolled along the sidewalk in the dead of night. Ruby tucked her hands deep inside her pockets, quirking her shoulders upward as she did so. “I only liked it because you picked it”. The brunette explained with a shy smile.  
“Oh”. Belle scootched on a little closer, enough to reach for Ruby’s hand. The brunette shivered at the touch, just as her head started to beat after feeling how soft Belle’s skin was. “I guess I’ll pick the movie if we ever do go out again, in a friendly way of course”. Ruby let out a shaky breath, nodding her head. The bright head lights lit up the street making it possible to see the gorgeous fireflies surrounding around it. 

“Well this is my stop”. Belle slipped out her hand from Ruby’s, instantly both women missed the touch. “I had a nice time belle, in a friendly way of course”. The brunette smiled, putting an instant kiss on Ruby’s red blushing cheek.

“Bye Ruby”. 

She sighed lightly, subsequently observing belle get into your home with safety. Gliding along the street as she crossed over to the other side where her cafe was. Her smile didn’t seem to go away even if she did try to bite her lip, the smile was stuck indeed. But all of that forced her smile away, just to get a text from there new best friend. Ruby stood in front of the diner as she flipped her phone on. 

If you don’t tell her who you really are then i will. It may not be a big of a deal but then again who likes a liar?- A

Ruby looked up from her phone eyeing every direction to see if someone was watching her. The brunette looked back at the message at the moment she walked back inside. 

“How as the date?”. Regina had a steaming cup of coffee in her hands. She handed the second cup on the table specially made for Ruby, making her way over to the booth. Ruby shrugged off her coat throwing it over on the table. 

“First of all it wasn’t a date and our good old friend decided to ruin it”

“What!”. 

Anger threaded in the tone of her voice. Ruby slid her phone across the table as the brunette read over the text message. A had been right. “It may not be a big deal”. They were little kids when ruby met belle. And there was nothing to get mad about over a silly cup of pudding. It would be merely childish. Although no one likes liars, it’s not the name Ruby should be worried about. It’s rather why her name was changed. Belle afterall would be upset from not hearing this from Ruby but a complete stranger who is threatening all three girls. 

“Son of a bitch”

“Tell me about it?”

“Emma, wait”. David quickly shot up from the couch. “We know that you are still upset but-  
Emma uncrossed her arms, squeezing her hand into a fist. She slowly took another step towards her parents, just to get a good look at their dreadful guilt written all over their faces. 

“Upset! I am not upset!. I am livid!!! How the hell could you do this! No parents would keep a secret like this from there own daughter but again who would blame you. You are living with a murderer so why didn’t you turn me in!!!”

She sadly symphonized the word “Murderer” knowing it was the truth when said it out loud. One can only dream a happily ever after without the whole accidental stab to the chest. Emma screamed out every single day. “It was self defense! I was protecting Lily and Me”. 

“Emma”. Mary Margaret softly cooed her name as she pulled Emma into a comforting hug. It had taken a long moment to notice what was happening before hugging her mom back. She laid her head down on her shoulders, sniffling and the tears wetted her green eyes. David came around, taking Emma’s hand. “I don’t care what you did! You are still our daughter no matter what and we love you”. 

“I love you too”, she choked out. “I’m just not ready-

“We know”. He joined in the hug. Emma hugged her parents a lot tighter than she ever did before. She wondered if the feeling she was having was meant for her to be felt a long time ago. All Emma wanted were her parents and they were right here.


	21. On Hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falling In love

Falling In Love will be on hold for a while. I will be editing all the chapters and be writing the rest of it while I am doing that. This will take a very long time to process everything so I suggest you put my story on hold. I'm not sure how long this will take depending on what days I do it but It might take a few months as I said before. I'll set up some dates for when I should edit a chapter and write a chapter. Thank you for everyone who has stuck by me. You guys are awesome!

The editing STARTS TODAY.


	22. Ding Dong the wicked witch is here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelena comes into play

Hey guys I told you I will be writing the next chapter. I edited only a few chapters and combined the chapters that had parts onto it because I got annoyed that I had 33 chapters but really I have 21 chapters so here is chapter 22. As you might see zelena has a love interest. More past flashbacks to write… oh the joy. Yes ashley is her love interest. Enjoy! swens  
Ding Dong The Wicked Witch Is Here

Tired eyes and one tired mine, a stressed business woman rubbed her temple with her sweaty fingers, digging it into her skin. Her head floated down to her desk only to be interrupted by none other Zelena Mills. The tall light red haired women with long curly barley poofed up hair stood above her desired worker, whom she had been forced to hire because of her lack of poorness, and so on about needing a job. Zelena slapped two large files sandwiched up of papers onto her secretary's desk receiving a heavy sigh. She slammed her hand on the cold metal retracting an echo from it. “Quit your whining, Ms.Boyd I want these finished by noon tomorrow. I’ll be leaving first thing to visit my dear old mother and little sister. So no slacking off”.

Ms.Boyd leant back onto the back of the chair, roughly smoothed her hands over her dirty blonde hair. “Okay, I’ll get right on that right away. May I ask a question though”. She squeezed her knee as she stomached over, digging her elbow in her ribs. The tension between her and Zelena hasn’t been quite settle after all the times ashley has been working for her. It was a closure of disrespect at first as one got tired of the other and picked up fights in the middle of the conversation, which had typically prompt her to almost lose her job. Insanity, reign, wasted, indignant is all ashley felt for the women on the outside on the other hand the feeling she has for zelena on the inside is love. Ashley grew to hate, grew to love, and have grown to feel things towards this women despite how Zelena has treated her. Yet Zelena is provoked to being clueless one way or the other, things are going to get messy. 

“Yes dear make it quick, I got a schedule to get back to”. Ashley thought long and hard for what she has been meaning to ask over the last decade. The dirty blonde took a deep breath, shut her eyes tight, and reopened them to the women she lust and loves. “Why do you hate me?”.

Zelena hovered her eyes over her worker as if she was trying to read the predicament of her retaliation to ask that question. “Oh dear”. Regina’s sister came closer to the young women, her body propped up by her hand on the desk that slid over to reach over for ashley’s. The blonde’s body took a shake of nerves running through her heart. “I don’t hate you. I may be a huge bitch sometimes but hate is ridiculously beyond me. I just want you to work harder. You have so much potential inside of you and I want you to embrace that. Don’t ever think I hate you. I treat everyone the same just as you”.

For the first in forever ashley saw that gorgeous orb of a delighting smile on her boss’s face, only this time it was personally for her. Ms.Boyd, loving the skin contact she always wanted to feel on her own, could not bring herself to form any words of her on well being. Zelena squeezed the young woman's hand gently stroking over her soft skin with her perfectly slim fingers as she left the office. Ashley got working straightway like she was supposed to not wanting to disappoint Zelena any further. She chucked, “I guess she does have a heart in there somewhere”. Little did show her impeccable courageous boss heard those words loud and clear. She smiled widely at herself, lightly banging the back of her head against the wall. 

___________________________________________________________________________

“So belle what are your intentions with my daughter?”. Emma crossed her arms, tilting herself onto her locker accompanying a smirk. The brunette stuttered out a few words widing out her eyes, making it seem she was so shocked. Ruby and Regina came into view down the hallway charging through their fellow classmates to get to their girlfriend and soon to be. Ruby, confused about why belle had a shock expression on her face, turned to Emma. “Okay what did you do?”

“I just asked what are your intentions with my daughter because you know you’re my daughter”. 

Ruby rolled her eyes playfully smacking Emma on the arm. The blonde broke down with laughter that she was holding in not noticing that Belle and Ruby took off. Regina shook her head as she rolled her eyes at her girlfriend about to die of laughter, bringing her hand to slap Emma’s ass. 

“Hey, what’s up with you girls hitting me”. Emma smiled widely, trapping Regina against the lockers. “But you know I don’t mine if you hit me from time to time”. The brunette wanting to kiss that smirk off Emma’s face did so. “Keep it in your pants, love”. Regina lightly patted Emma on her swell cheek, letting her lips fall onto her’s with a light feather kiss as she headed the opposite direction from Emma. The blonde touched her lips sighing ever so happily, memorizing the fruity taste of that woman's tasty forbidden lips. “I think I’m addicted to my girlfriends lips”. She laughed, pumping up her fist while she twirled around the hallway to her next class. “Whooo”. Emma clapped before disappearing around the corner. 

“I’m sorry about my girlfriend. She can be a jokester sometimes”. Regina shuffled out her books. Belle closed the book she had been reading turning her full attention over to the brunette. “It’s alright. I guess I read too much books”. Belle grinned thinking specifically about a curtain brunette who had another precious book of her’s.

“I thought books make you smart?”. 

“Oh they do. It enhances your ability to focus better and lets you explore a greater Greater tranquility of knowledge. And also it widens out your imagination”. She shyly nodded her head after she finished speaking. Regina couldn’t help but think that Belle and Emma are so much alike. 

 

“Hey maybe Emma could be your sister. You two are so much alike”. 

“I wish I had a sister”

“We all do but I guess our parents got too tired. Now how is it going with Ruby”.

“She’s great, a great friend that I never had. Ruby is sweet and outgoing but I just have a feeling that she’s keeping something from me. And I have seen her around when school first started. She was known as the big bad wolf who goes after everything she wants but when she is with me, she uh she acts differently”.

“Perhaps maybe she has a crush on you. The question is, do you like her back?”

“Yes I do although I’m still in love with that other girl from kindergarten but I promise you I would not do anything to break ruby’s heart, well unless we start dating. I don’t want to use her for some selfish reason to get over somebody so It’s going to take sometime”.


	23. Something Wicked Comes This Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelena visits Cora. Emma decides to forgive her parents and she tells belle and ruby her story. In the end a stranger comes to storybrooke asking for Regina.

It was an early in the day around four thirty P.M. Time like these go passing by but you never expect to be visiting your mother in jail. It was always the other way around. Zelena patiently waited in waiting area, filling up with children, divorced parents, and slutty teenagers. She scoffed unfazed not wanting her own kids to grow up like that. If she did ever have kids. Zelena shuffled her watch out of her bag, indicating it was 5:00 on cue as Cora came in with her head help up high and a prissy smile that made Zelena want to strangle her to death. 

“Well, well, well, my favorite daughter coming to visit me. I’m touched”. Her mother gagged on each word not single handing to mean any of it. Cora pushed the plastic chair out roughly, plopping herself down on the chair as she crossed her arms. Zelena rolled her eyes not surprised that jail wouldn’t teach Cora a lesson, not untroubled either by her solid bitchiness. It was on point today as it always been since she was born. 

“Why the hell didn’t you tell me that I had a little sister”. She hissed out of painful anger. Hatred was how she felt for her mother. After all she was adopted and cora never treated her like she was meant to be treated. Cora treated her as if she was just a doll. A extra child that cora only pretended to love. Regina never was sure if cora did ever love her nor she did she care because she couldn’t take the emotional abuse that endured every single day, same went for zelena. 

“Well I currently can’t wait for a family reunion”. She sneered disgustedly to cause some spit to make it’s way out of her mouth. Zelena clenched her fists so tight that they turned white cold. “Besides how did you even found out”. The old brunette questioned as she eyed down her daughter with cold eyes. The red haired women uncurled her fists out, laying her hand on top of the table flat, taking a long deep breath, just wanting to get out of here. Everything Cora has done was a lie. She manipulated both her daughters and made them think she loved them but deep down cora’s heart was only black and soul. 

“When I was ten years old. I went to my first baseball game and do you remember what you did? Right after we got home you threw away everything I loved about baseball then you told me that I was pathetic and the only thing I should be focused on is myself. That caring for people is weakness. That I was weak for finding something that inspires me but you just had to go and toss it away. I just never thought you would keep my little sister away from me. I don’t know how you grew up but you are sick bitch. And you don’t deserve to know how I found out that would be just a waste time”. Zelena hauled herself up from the seat, slipping on her green coat and wrapping her light silk scarf around her neck. “I got to go visit my little sister”.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

Belle skipped down the path belonging to granny's diner excited to be having breakfast with Ruby and Regina. She opened the glass door singling out a jingle as she did. She saw Regina already eating her breakfast while sitting down on the stool. She took a seat next to Regina, catching her eye on Ruby who was in the kitchen cooking up the rest of the breakfast. “Morning”. Regina grumbled out shoving another piece of bacon in her mouth. Belle giggled quietly, “I’m guessing you are not a morning person”. 

Ruby’s smile grew wider as she came into the diner with two plates for her and Belle. She rested her elbow on the table digging into her eggs like a hungry animal. “Ruby those eggs aren’t going anywhere”. Regina laughed swirling off the stool. She grabbed her purse on top of the square table, grabbing out her phone. She quickly sent Emma text to come over to granny’s diner. By the time she finished texting her girlfriend, she turned around to see Ruby’s face red as a tomato and Belle whispering something into her ear which was causing her to laugh also. “What’s so funny”. The brunette’s curiosity got the best of her as she sat back down on the stool. She looked between the two girls who only laughed harder. 

“Belle just told me the funniest story about her parents. Belle tell her”. 

“Okay. So when I was 12 I decided to prank my parents. They were washing up dishes and talking about business crap so it was the perfect time. I got a bottle sprinkled some of those small bags filled with rocks that blow up when you throw them on the ground and then I shoved a small firework. I lit up the string and I ran as fast as I can around the corner only to witness the most funniest look my mom had ever made. By the time she turned around she threw all the plates over her shoulder and ran out of the kitchen. I swear I could have died from laughing and of course I got grounded for two weeks".

SwanQueen Swan Queen SwanQueen 

Emma came downstairs right after Regina texted her. Mary and David quietly and mostly awkwardly to the blonde as they ate their breakfast. She laughed a little to loud then expected grabbing a piece of bacon throwing her arm around her mother’s neck. David stopped midway from putting the last of his bacon into his mouth looking at Emma with surprise. The blonde had a wide smile on her face. “I forgive you guys”. Mary Margaret looked at David and David looked at her trying to figure out if Emma was just playing with them or she is sleep walking. The blonde waited for they had to say but knowing that her parents are shocked by this, she walked around the table and sat down on the stool next to her father. 

“Look I understand you were trying to protect me. That’s very self evident but I can’t stay mad at you guys forever. The people who abandon me are not my parents. You guys are. You guys have taken care of me for as long as I could remember and I know you guys wouldn’t just get up and leave me. Mary Margaret you are my mom and David you are my dad and I want it to be that way. So yes I forgive you guys”.

“Emma we are so happy you forgive us and you had every right to be angry with us. We shouldn’t have kept anything from you and David and I never will do that again. I am. We are so blessed to have you as our daughter. Emma Swan you have no idea how much we love you”. Mary Margaret pushed herself around the corner of the table, instantly pulling Emma in a tight hug. Emma tightened her arms around her mother whose eyes met with her proud husband. 

Because you need forgiveness every day, Because resentment is self-torture, Because forgiveness heals you from the inside and out, Because It brings a family closer together, Because it brings friends closer together, Because it brings out the best in you. It shows that your heart is pure and forgiving the people who you love the most for whom you let close enough to hurt you is what it means to be human. She is only human. 

You are only human. You bleed when you fall down, you hold your breath and bite your tongue when you afraid to scream out, you stay awake for days looking up at the ceiling in the dark wondering all the bad that could happen, you fake smile to convince you are fine but you are not, you give everything that you are for that person and try to be number one but soon it will break you down. You will shag, you will fall apart as hatred words get buried inside of your heart. Just remember you are only human. Emma Swan is only human.

“Becoming a father is the best thing that has ever happened to me but being a father to an awesome, gorgeous, and sometimes noisy from time to time has made me the happiest person in the whole universe. You are my number one Emma Swan. And I love you”. 

“I love you too guys. Both of you. Thank you”. The blonde breathed out happily making her way to hug her dad. “I’m noisy”, Emma grumbled out causing her parents to laugh. 

SwanQueen Swan Queen SwanQueen

“Hey guys sorry I’m late”. Emma apologized giving Regina a kiss on the cheek before sitting down. That smile had all of them staring at the blonde with weird confused looks. Emma looked between all of them whispering the word what. Regina gave her a chaste kiss on Emma's lips, “I am happy that you are happy but you are smiling way to hard”. The blonde smirked as she propped her elbow on the counter. “I just had the greatest talk with my parents. I forgave them”.

“Oh my God that's great!”. Regina exclaimed slipping her hand on top of Emma's. She smiled gently squeezing the brunette’s hand. “And it was all you babe. You encouraged me to get my head out of my ass and go in there”. Emma kissed her cheek with a mwah sound as she rolled off the stool and headed in the back to get a coke. 

The mills girl never took her eyes off of Emma as her top lip bit on her bottom lip, “The things I want to do with that ass”. By the time that went said Emma already came in. “Keep it in your pants love”. The blonde copied Regina's words. 

“May I ask what was the fight about between you and your parents”. Belle politely said. “Ya I don't know either”. Ruby charmed her hand up. “Well Regina is involved in this and so is her mother. Here's the thing I grew up in Foster care all my life because the people who abandon me just tossed me away like I was garbage”. 

Regina and the rest can hear the pain expression of Emma's voice. The brunette rubbed circles on Emma's back. “I don't care about them anymore. Mary Margaret and David are my parents. Anyways my last foster home ended badly. I was living with two people. Lily Paige who was my Foster sister. I love her so much and then there's our abusive Foster father. So I came home from school and I'm not going to get into the whole story but let's just say we ended by in a huge fight. He wanted to hurt lily and so I had to do something”. 

Emma choked out on her sobs that was logged up in her throat. She found herself in a split second with her friends comforting her one by one but cuddled up with Regina longer. She rested her head on Regina's shoulder never getting tired of that sweet apple Smell. “I killed him. I had no choice. Lily and I had to wipe down every inch of the house then we had to get rid of the body. We burned him. Now this is where Cora came in. Regina's mother. Apparently Cora has been watching me all my life and I still have no idea why but she sent a photographer to watch me. Of course Cora came back a few years later and threatened me to my parents. My parents made a deal with Cora so she won't spill. The deal was I had to stay away from Regina or she will take away everything that I can have giving by how rich she used to be. So Mary and David never told me about that night or that they knew the whole time what I did”.

SwanQueen Swan Queen SwanQueen

After a long hours of crying and painful debts of memories when she shared her story. Emma and Regina decided to spent time alone together at the castle. Belle and Ruby gave Emma their sincere apologies about what she had been through including Belle saying, “If you ever need anything I’m always here. I guess we are friends, aren't we?”. The blonde left with a hug as a yes and so Regina did the same. The brunette and the blonde took off around 5 pm abandoning Ruby and Belle to have some alone time as well. Regina’s hand collapsed tight with her’s sticking to each other like glue. “I’m proud of you Emma”. The brunette smiled adoringly. Emma on the other hand had something on her mind other than a cute smile to go by or a “Thank you regina”. She picked Regina up, twirling her around lightly best trying not to drop her. As she set Regina gently down to her feet, the brunette attacked Emma lips. There tongues and teeth smashed together not caring if it hurts. Emma placed her hands on Regina’s hips and the brunette laid her hand on Emma’s face. Their tongues both fought for dominance, just loving the sweet mending taste seep into their mouths and nose. It was like breathing fresh air. Long before they finally pulled away, they gazed into each other’s eyes, almost seeming to be lost in them until a car horn interrupted. 

“What the hell”. Emma said peeking over regina’s shoulder to see who honked. The brunette turned around, her arms still wrapped around Emma.

“Who is that?”

“I don’t know”. 

The figure got out of the car and came closer and closer to where they were standing. The tall women stopped in front of them, “Are you Regina Mills”. She pointed at her. The blonde deathly glared at this stranger. “Yes and who are you?”. The brunette asked. 

“My name is zelena and I’m your sister”

Zelena is regina’s adoptive sister. And Cora has been hiding that from Regina. Here’s the thing Zelena didn't live in storybrooke and neither did Cora until a few years later she came back, threatening Emma to her parents about what she did. So let’s just say Cora adopted Zelena before Regina had been born. Now being the women that Cora is, she made sure that Z and R never met. It’s way to hard to explain but just roll with it please. Thank you guys so much for reading!


	24. No Rest For The Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma helps Zelena with making things right with Regina.

Chapter 24   
No Rest For The Wicked 

“What the hell”. Emma said peeking over regina’s shoulder to see who honked. The brunette turned around, her arms still wrapped around Emma.

“Who is that?”

“I don’t know”.

The figure got out of the car and came closer and closer to where they were standing. The tall women stopped in front of them, “Are you Regina Mills”. She pointed at her. The blonde deathly glared at this stranger. “Yes and who are you?”. The brunette asked.

“I’m your adoptive sister”

(Now)

“What’s your name?”. Had been the first thing that came out of her mouth. Shocked is what she is exposing out of herself. Not including her sister would show up out of the blue unnoticed. Regina looked thoroughly over Zelena, guessing she was about 34 but looked almost young and good looking for her age. My long lost sister. Wondered if cora fucked up her life to. The brunette chuckled evilly creating tense shivers straight down Emma and Zelena’s spine. They both looked at one another their thoughts on Regina. “Babe you alright?”. 

“Oh I’m perfectly Fine, now tell me what’s your name and what has my mother done to screw up your life or did you get everything you desired. Did. She. Treat. You like a princess!!!”. Regina exclaimed loudly at the top of her lungs, not thinking to fling her wrist over and punch Zelena right in the nose. Blood trickled out of her left nostril as she cupped her swollen nose which seemed to be broken. I might have deserved that. Emma held Regina back making sure she doesn’t do anything else stupid. She had her arms wrapped around the brunette’s stomach and her chin on Regina’s shoulder, feeling the brunette’s heavy breaths imploring. 

“I know you are angry. I get that. I’ll come back tomorrow and let’s see we have a civil conversation instead of me being your punching bag”. Zelena wiped her nose one more, walking over to her car and putting the key in the door. She looked over her shoulder. “My name is Zelena by the way”. With that she was gone. The blonde never let her stunned expression go unfazed over her wide eyes of the rage her girlfriend had inside of her. She gasped slightly at Regina’s red tomato face as they watched the car fade out from the distance. Emma instantly took Regina’s hand into her’s, colliding it into a perfect puzzle. 

Swanqueen Swan queen

The Next Day 

“You punched her?”

Ruby exclaimed almost to excitedly as she was about to high five Regina who only stared at her. She awkwardly put her hand back down on the cafeteria table. Emma shoved another piece of teriyaki chicken in her mouth almost to fast, afraid Regina will blow up again. She grabbed her chocolate milk and downed the whole thing to it’s last drop, getting weird looks from her friends. “What”. She knowingly asked. The brunette grabbed a piece of napkin from the middle pressing it on Emma’s face where the left overs the chocolate milk were spotting on the corner of her lips. 

“Stop eating like a child”, Regina scowled.

“Stop eating like a child’, Emma mimicked her words, earning a death glare from Regina. She took all the time in the world to fastly look away from her not wanting to be punched in the face. “I’m going to class”. The brunette let her eyes fall down as she got up and left. Emma looked at Ruby and Belle who had the same look on there faces. Concern. Ruby, Belle, and Emma left five minutes after she left separating apart to go to their required classes. Unfortunately the blonde is with Regina even sitting next to her so to speak. By the time she took her seat she couldn’t help but stare at the brunette whose eyes were cast upward and blood shot red. Regina caught Emma looking from the corner, turning slowly to face her. 

“Can you stop staring”. Regina hissed. Emma sadly looked away bundling her hands in her lap. She never knew this would affect her this much from meeting her long lost sister. Emma knows in movies and tv shows where family reunions are happy and filled with colorful unicorns but this was the real world. The real world with people who have problems, issues, and where their are no heroes or villains. She knows Regina isn’t trying to hurt her on purpose although it doesn’t mean she should be taking it on her. Emma needs to make this right. She surely knows Regina will not show up to granny’s to talk to Zelena so she needs to get on her superpowers on and convince Regina to go. Or perhaps maybe Zelena can just come to her.   
_____________________________________________________________________________

Granny’s 

Emma opened the door seeing Zelena sitting down at the booth with a cup of hot coffee. She closed her eyes knowing this would happen. The blonde slowly walked up tucking her hands in her back pockets, “Hey can I sit”. It took awhile for her to answer back before nodding her head. 

“So where is she”

“She’s not coming”   
“Why not”

“Regina is still upset and she has been taking it out on me. If she doesn’t want to come to you then I’m going to have to bring you to her. This is Regina we are talking about. This is the way she deals with things but once you get to know what kind of person she is. Well you are going to be very amazed of how big her heart is. I think you coming here is a good thing since cora was the only family left. Oh and thank you for not being a bitch like Cora. I hate that women”

“How come?”

“Let’s just say It’s a long story”

“Okay I’ll leave it alone. So tell me what’s the plan because I want to get to know my little sister”

“I’m Glad You Asked”. Emma grinned. 

For Emma she has always been a fan of mystery and adventures with hint of danger. When she was little, she conjured up a whole bunch of operations this and operations that. Emma felt like a hero on a mission saving the day just as little kids should be doing, having fun that is. Now it’s a mission that will either cause a deadly fight with her girlfriend and getting two sisters who have been separated apart from their lives to come together. Emma decided to call the operation, “Operation WickedQueen”. The name came to mind because she figured zelena likes to wear green and Regina sure does love black. It’s like a fairytale, Emma thought. Also including another fairytale mission she has to get on for Ruby and Belle but that sure as hell can wait. Emma just hopes Ruby will tell Belle the truth. She doesn’t want a secret to get in a way of a friendship just as it did with her and Regina.   
____________________________________________________________________________

The Plan 

Emma’s Steps for Operation Wicked Queen 

Invite the main crew over to her house for a movie night   
When the movie is halfway finished call Zelena   
Tell Zelena to head to the castle   
Then Hell Breaks Loose 

The blonde finished up the last step hoping it will work. She has to be prepared for one thing only for this mission and that is Regina’s wraith. Emma slouched back exhausted onto her bed cupping her face. “When Regina and I are ready for sex I’m super hoping that we will have make up sex”. Now that will keep her calm.

To be continued   
Operation WickedQueen is next


	25. Operation Wicked Queen

(Even if you are angry at that person you should never hit them no matter what)  
Remember that guys although I am sure you guys are very smart and not stupid like the other people who like to abuse others. Abuse is disgusting. Any kind. 

I told you before that I like to plan my chapters well things got turned around. All of them were supposed to go to a party which will happen. Regina in this chapter is supposed to get hit by car, let’s call that a deleted scene. I wanted Zelena and Regina to meet first so I am very happy that I changed it. On accident. Now when I say there’s a cliffhanger I mean someone is going to get hurt. Don’t worry it’s just a sprained ankle. 

Regina’s second pov and Emma’s first Pov are all quotes. Some are ouat and some are well not mine. Just heads up because I don’t like plagiarizing. Just a tiny bit of wording in there is mine. 

Operation Wicked Queen   
Chapter 25   
Regina’s Pov

My mine was only in two places. My sister and Emma. She didn’t deserve to have my anger bantered upon on her. She wasn’t my mother, she was my girlfriend. I don’t really have a reason to have punched Zelena I guess I was so angry when I should have been excited. Anger makes people do crazy things and I’m happy Emma wasn’t the one who I punched because even if I ever hurt Emma, I would never forgive myself. I would spend the rest of my days trying to make it up to her and you know what they say, “If you love someone you will set them free”. I guess my life is just as screwed up as Emma’s. 

That’s one reason for us to be together. I chuckled. My mother. I sometimes wonder if she even has a heart. I’m sure everything has been going on, the impossible was not possible at all so maybe she could have ripped it out. A mother was supposed to care for their children, love them, and keep them safe when all Cora has done was manipulate me. My life hasn’t been involved with Zelena so I didn’t know what Cora did to her to but I can’t face her. It hurts that Cora kept us apart and that she resented me. I have a gut feeling Emma is going to do something today.

If you don’t feel loved then they must have stopped loving you long ago. I can’t show love and affection to someone who doesn’t love me for who I am for who I chose to be. Love is a decision, it is a judgment, it is a promise. If love were only a feeling, there would be no basis for the promise to love each other forever. A feeling comes and it may go. How can I judge that it will stay forever, when my act does not involve judgment and decision.”   
― Erich Fromm, The Art of Loving. How can I love someone who can’t love back just to hurt me over and over. That women is not my mother. Not anymore. Although I am accepting Zelena I just need sometime to process everything. 

SwanQueen Swan Queen 

Zelena opened the fridge pulling out a two white eggs from the egg box. She cracked one by one letting the yolk fall onto the pan. Her nose has healed up nicely from the events that happened yesterday. She can’t tell the feature in what is going to happen with Emma’s plan to bring them together so she might as well get another bloody nose. Zelena wasn’t the one to throw a punch at anybody especially Regina. She understood Regina is angry so why not be her punching bag once. Hope is what people do. 

Zelena was never fond of hoping but she thought maybe hope was the best thing to get through this. She hoped everything will be okay with her sister. This isn’t Zelena’s fault nor it is Regina’s. It’s Cora. Placing her breakfast on the table, her phone starting to ring. She proceeded getting up from the chair making her way to the phone next to the microwave. 

“Hey It’s Emma, Do you want me to go over the plan over the phone or?”

“No that’s fine. What is it”

She explained everything as it is. “Sounds good. Thank you Emma for being a great girlfriend”. 

“How”d ya know?”

“Oh please I can tell how you guys look at each other with doey eyes. It's almost sickening” 

Emma laughed, “And again thank you for not being a bitch”. Her giggles couldn't be contained through the phone as they both hung up. Regina just in time walked into granny's, overhearing her girlfriend’s giggles. 

“What's up”. The blonde jumped with surprise. Ruby took the time to stop washing down the counter, eyeing Emma that told her, “You’re screwed”. The brunette continued on with her task. Regina stuffed her hands in her black button up coat swaying her hips towards Emma. “Are you hiding something from me”. The brunette’s husky voice was to much for her to over bare but she had to stay strong. Trying her best not to choke on her words, she didn't answer for 10 seconds until now. “No no of course not. Uh that was just my mom. She's going to be out for awhile with my dad so I figured I could invite everyone for a movie night. Get your mind off zelena”. 

Half true and Half Lie. Regina only nodded her head still convinced Emma was up to something. She walked out of the cafe without saying one more word. The blonde sighed in relief. 

“Wow Em really smooth”. Ruby snickered. 

“Oh shut up”. 

“So what time”

“7 don't be late and bring your girlfriend with you”. She joked back, heading out the door. 

Ruby grabbed her phone, pushing a few letters to Belle. “Meet me at the cafe at 6:40. Movie night with Emma and Regina at her place”. The brunette smiled at the text. Today was the day she is going to make her move. “Shit”. She palmed her face. “I need to tell her the truth”. 

Swanqueen swanqueen 

Emma had enough time to get everything set up. She got out Snow White, Beauty and The Beast, Tarzan, and last but not least, The Lion King. Emma’s eye caught the notebook. “And that will be for a special occasion for us”. It’s pretty clear this will be the last time she lies to straight to Regina’s face. Wouldn’t be the first time either. She closed her eyes remembering what Regina told her. A lie is never a good start in a relationship. From the beginning, the middle, and eventually it will come to an end. “Fuck my life”. The blonde tossed the disk onto the DVD plate checking the time on the clock that sat above her kitchen sink. 6:00 P.M. 

 

“Never be afraid to tell me anything”

“I promise. You have to promise to”

“I promise”. 

A promise they made to each other when they first met. It has been broken twice by her even so it has been broken once by Regina. She hid the truth about meeting her before but she lied twice about A and now about Zelena. Comprehending yesterday's situation on Regina going bat shit crazy on her sister she could say getting yelled at is a pretty good guess. If you want a long term relationship, follow a simple rule. Never Lie. Secrets and Lies kill relationships no matter how small or how little will be caught. If their was anyone you could look past and break down Emma’s walls, well it’s Regina Mills. 

Emma’s POV

They don’t know what it feels like to be rejected or misunderstood and somehow that makes us unique or maybe even special. Falling in love is when she falls asleep in your arms and wakes up in your dreams. When I saw you, I was afraid to meet you. When I met you, I was afraid to kiss you. When I kissed you, I was afraid to love you. Now that I love you I am afraid to lose you. The only magic I still believe is love while there is place you can touch women that will drive her crazy; her heart. Gravity won’t be held responsible for us falling in love. If I fall in love you no one will ever be able to explain and I think that’s beautiful Regina.

Regina’s POV 

And, in the end, the love you take is equal to the love you make. Hearts will never be practical until they are made unbreakable. The truth is everyone is going to hurt you. You just gotta find the ones worth suffering for. When you find someone who is worth all that trouble It’s always worth it. Love makes people do crazy things. Touch my heart with your fingers and you will hear the most wonderful heartbeats dedicated only to you. Don't be afraid to fall in love again. Open your heart and follow where it leads you...and remember, shoot for the moon. The sun brightens the day and the moon brightens the night, but you brighten my life.I love you and that's the beginning and end of everything. Knowing that I have found my soul mate makes my life complete. 

Emma’s POV 

Nothing makes me stronger then Regina’s fragile heart, brown chocolate orbs that gaze in mine, or her delicate latina fingers dancing across the palm of my hand, just as her red contagious lips that she gave me the honor of kissing her so sweet and so gentle. I fell in love the way you fall asleep: slowly, and then all at once. I sat on the floor staring at the blue screen for a good 10 minutes. The clock now read 6:10. I quickly sent Regina a text to come over around 6:30, sending another to Zelena. “Love also hurts”. The blonde jumped up off the floor. 

SwanQueen SwanQueen   
“Hey you ready?”. Belle called out through the diner. “Ya one sec”. The brunette wiped her hands on her apron slipping it off to put on the hanger. She smiled brightly while grabbing her black leather jacket. “Come on”. Ruby smirked nodding her head to the door. Was she nervous about telling belle the truth? Yes. Fear is churning in and out of her stomach so afraid belle will push her away or even worse tell her she never wants to see her again. After weeks spending time with the brunette maybe she can be reasonable. 

Ruby knocked on the door then heard a faint come in from the blonde. Regina was sitting on the stool having a drink of beer. Belle quirked an eyebrow. “Didn't know there was going to be beer”. The brunette huffed taking another gulp. Ruby shrugged off her leather jacket tossing it on the kitchen counter. Emma grabbed the dvd remote, calling everyone to the couch. The blonde went to the kitchen to grab some popcorn and when She did, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her stomach. Emma hummed in appreciation. “I'm really enjoying this”. She whispered. She could feel Regina smile. 

“I'm sorry Emma. Snapping at you yesterday, I shouldn't have done that”. Turning around slowly, she have Regina easier access to hold her better. The brunette held Emma's body against her as Emma did the same. “I should be angry at Cora. I just this is to much for me”. Regina took a deep breath. Emma rested her forehead on here’s, whispering her favorite quote. “Gravity won't be held responsible for falling in love”. And Regina only responded with a sweet kiss. “I love you, you nerd”. Emma laughed against her lips. 

“Movie is starting!”. Ruby called out, interrupting their special moment. Regina gave her one last kiss as she squeezed Emma's hand before walking out the kitchen. The blonde’s hidden guilty look came into view after receiving a message from Zelena. 

Don't be late. Make sure to txt me when I should be there- Zelena 

Swanqueen swan queen 

The movie was near to the end grabbing Emma into full attention. She sat down the popcorn on the table as she pulled Regina up from the couch. “Let’s go to the castle. We never got to go because you know”. The brunette saw a twinge of panic behind her girlfriends bright green eyes, hearing how her voice cracked up. Regina only said “Ya that’s great”. She decided to play along with the game she is playing. They left Ruby and Belle alone at the house all for themselves. 

“Ruby you okay”. The australian teen asked noticing the brunette went full blank space mode. Belle shook her shoulder gently but nothing happened. She shook her even more harder yelling out her name until she finally came back to reality. “Sorry sorry”. Ruby sighed. “I need to tell you something and you are not going to like what I’m going to say”.

SwanQueen SwanQueen 

They were having a nice walk to the castle, giggling and smiling, giving each other kisses until all hell eternally broke loose. As they set foot on the ground, Regina did not see her sister standing next to the castle because she had her blushing face buried in Emma’s neck. The brunette looked up at Emma weirdly. “Emma?”. The blonde didn’t say word until Regina saw what she was looking at. The brunette’s sister came into view in front of them. 

“I knew it”. Regina ripped herself away from Emma. “I told you I wasn’t ready! You lied to me again”. 

“Regina I-”

“It wasn’t her fault. She just wants you to be happy. Let’s face it if I was like Cora I would be bitching you out right now or I wouldn’t even be here, If I didn’t care. I am nothing like Cora Regina and so is Emma. She doesn’t deserve this. I understand why you punched me but please don’t again”. Zelena chuckled, while Regina stood their with an amused look. “Give me a chance please”. 

Regina stared at her sister which seemed like a very long time after considering. “Okay”. And before anyone could answer to that, a speeding car came crashing through the field. Emma soon took action pushing Regina out the way. The blonde bounced over the car and the last thing she hears is Regina screaming her name and her bones crackling. 

Um Did I say it was just a sprained ankle? OOPS  
Who do you think who was driving the car?  
Up nxt Ruby telling Belle. Which is Emma’s next mission she mad. Operation Geek is a go and we will see how Emma is doing! Probs not to well.


	26. Operation Geek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma recovers at the hospital and they find the car

Sorry for not updating for awhile. I was dealing with personal stuff but it’s all sorted out hopefully. Now we go on our swanqueen adventure!

The sound of a loud pitch ringing bounced between Emma’s ear drums. She heard Regina’s voice saying soothing words but the blonde could not hear anymore. To her, the brunette seemed far away. The next thing Emma knew was closing her eyes to the darkness. Regina helplessly froze to the core, having too watch the medical team lay Emma up on the stretcher. The brunette took the time to take Emma’s hand as she whispered above her ear. “I’m going to find the bastard who did this”. She kissed Emma’s pale cold lips before there hands slipped away. The medicas slammed the back door’s of the ambulance, whistling out there siren as they drove away. Regina shuddered out a shaky scar breath within seconds she turned to Zelena who pulled her into a tight hug. She never thought that she would be crying on her adoptive sister shoulder, whom she has just met. After all there greetings were not calm or settle at all. 

It felt quite soothing to be in the arms of the only person who you can actually call family. Emma was Regina’s family to but so was Zelena. Now all she could think about right now was if this torture and heartache will ever end. “She’ll be okay”. Her big sister planted the words in her head convincing her to believe that the love of her life will be just fine. 

Swanqueen swanqueen swanqueen 

Meanwhile Belle sensed the pain of culpability in the tone of Ruby’s tone. Not only noticing the guiltiness of her words, the brunette’s skin turned audibly pale. Belle knitted her eyebrow down as her face went to happiness to tragic concern. Belle laid the back of her hand on Ruby’s now warm cheek, gently stroking the delicate skin. Brown eyes took it’s time to look over the brunette’s state as ruby eased Belle’s hand off of her cheek. When they touched, both had felt a million sparks exploding between them. A life time of passionately gazing into each other’s eyes, all to slowly bringing their hands down between their thighs.

“Ruby you look pale. Are you okay”. Belle brushed the flat heel of her thumb. Only a nervous shake of a head and then the phone rang. She stared at Ruby for awhile until answering

“Hello”.

“Come down to the hospital. Something has happen to Emma”

“Oh my god. Is she okay”.

“I’m not sure but Regina needs you guys. Emma’s parents have just arrived”

“Okay we're on our way.

SwanQueen SwanQueen SwanQueen  
David called out a patrol service to search around the town for a rusty white ______ as what Regina described the car that hit Emma. She was in the waiting area with Zelena hence she could not be in the room because of the hospital policy said, “Family only”. Regina’s been pacing back and forth for the last hour, never wanting to sit down. She may as well tire herself out for anxiously worrying about Emma’s safety. Regina could see Emma’s parents and the doctor down at the end of hallway assuming they were discussing the blonde’s injury. According to the damage the car impacted on her body, she had one broken leg and a bruised rib. David secured his wife in his arms, laying her head on his strong chest. 

“Regina”. The brunette was suddenly pulled into the arms of her best friend. Belle greeted regina a friendly hug before asking how Emma is doing.

“How is she”. Ruby asked. She looked between the two girls with geniune eyes of concern. “I don’t know”. Regina sadly whispered, once again the small tear droplets threatened to spill from her chocolate brown orbs. Zelena flunged her arm around Regina, rubbing gently on the side of her shoulder. 

“Hi guys”. David said. Regina in an instant turned around. “How is she”. It didn’t come out too strong, it came out weak because she needed Emma by her side. 

“She has a broken leg and a bruised rib but so far she’s okay”. That is when they all could sigh in relief. Regina placed her hand on her chest feeling her heartbeat starting to slow down beneath her palm. David reassured a smile as mary margaret thanked all of them for being here for her. He walked away from the group answering his cell phone. 

“Sheriff Nolan”

“Hey it’s graham. We found the car It’s under the toll bridge under the stream. We are working on getting out”

“Okay I’m on my way. Thank you so much graham”

“No problem. Just doing my job”. Both men hung up the phone. David walked back to tell them the good news. “Good news. We found the car and if we found the car who hit Emma that means we can get fingerprints off of it and see what bastard did this. I’m going to go meet graham. All of you stay here and look after Emma”. 

Everyone nodded their head agreeing to Emma’s father reasonable fact. Regina groaned hearing a ding from her phone. She pulled her phone out of her back pocket noticing Ruby looking at her. She knew who it was. 

Don’t get me started honey. I was just warming up. I will get what I want and I always get what I want. Emma’s accident isn’t the only thing you should watch out for, Regina. You better watch your back- A

The brunette casted her eyes upward to Ruby, an angry expression vowed upon her face. “You alright”. Her sister asked. “Ya I’m fine. I’m just going to head to the bathroom”. 

Belle took Ruby’s hand into her’s. “Is Regina okay?”. The brunette nodded her head, walking the opposite direction from them. She couldn’t tell Belle now. Maybe she can wait until Emma is feeling better or out the hospital. Who knows how Belle would react and it might turn into a big huge fight and that is the last thing Emma needs right now. 

Swanqueen swanqueen 

“So we got the DNA samples and all the finger tips lead up to”. Dr. Ava pointed at the picture. “Jefferson?”

“You know him”

“He goes to school with my daughter”.

A sure knows how to get things done. What kind of deal did Jefferson make with the devil, I’m guessing he will be paying the price. Until nxt time!


	27. Undo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina finds who hit Emma with the car meanwhile Ruby tells Belle the truth.

Operation Geek 2 

Emma at the end of the day relaxed her tired eyes too the blinding light. Her vision was shaky yet not very flimsy for her to see an overseer in a white coat. An unpleasant low ugly groan discharged upon her dry lips. She attempted to talk; the specialist essentially advised her to unwind and not to talk. Emma best to her capacity gestured her head. Torment so much torment washing over her harmed body like tsunamis. She held the clinic sheets between her fingers holding in a breath to give up.

This is the second time she has been here and only for one basic reason. Emma was interested to know whether A had sent the same person who grabbed her. David never had any fortunes in discovering him so ideally, she thought; He found the individual or as what we lean toward awful men to as dicks. Emma began to repair her recollections back to the attempt at manslaughter as she saw that somebody was not attempting to really murder her. They attempted to kill Regina, Emma just arrived so as to spare her.

It was difficult to question what A is able to do however it appears this individual will take it much further to have Emma. Regardless of the possibility that A would murder her one genuine romance or her closest friends. Wishing and having confidence is everything they could do. Emma has demonstrated to Regina that she would do about anything to ensure her intimate romance however what happens with regards to Regina securing Emma. Adoration is all too uncommon in their life and you need to ensure the ones you treasure the most.

Emma repeatably muttered the brunette's name thinking about whether Regina was alright. She expected to know. The specialist left a couple of minutes prior, giving her enough time to find Regina. She moaned in torment as she attempted her best to get up, taking hold of the post that contained her oxygen pack. 

She did as well as could be expected to hear utilization all quality to get off the overnight boardinghouse of the room. The blonde looked left then right ensuring the coast was clear. Making a beeline for the left side towards the end of the corridor, she swore she heard her girl friend’s voice. Attempting to go speedier, she lost her parity and fell on the ground.

"At the point when the damnation would we be able to see her. It's been 5 hours".

Regina became baffled, needing to see Emma. She simply needed to realize that she was doing OK. She irately paced the floor with both hands on her hips. David and Mary Margaret sent side looks towards each other while Ruby and Belle took a gander at each different also.

"Hello you". The brunette hurried to Emma's specialist. They all got up to take after Regina. "We have been here for 5 hours and I am not a patient individual. At the point when would we be able to see her? We have to know she is alright".

Prior to the specialist can react, an uproarious shout got their consideration. They took after the shout to the end of the hall, just to discover Emma.

"Emma". Regina whispered unfortunately, soon and rapidly going to her side.

"We have to recover her into bed".

"Well no duh! where the hell were you! you should have been keeping an eye on her"

Everybody helped Emma back to her bed protected and sound. Regina went out to chill realizing that she was out of the line to the doctor who has been taking of her love. The doctor checked Emma's vitals, crushing the oxygen sack for the blonde to get more. She was nestled into a ball holding to her stomach.

"We apologize for Regina. She can be cheeky one yet she profoundly looks after Emma as should be obvious".

The specialist grinned, "No stresses. I been on this employment for a long time. It's typical to stress over those you adore and nurture".

"Mom. Dad.". Mary Margaret heard the low quieted whisper, surging around the blonde's side. "Oh baby. You will be alright".

"Regina". Emma just said since she came here. David and Mary traded stressed looks. Ruby took out her cellphone, excusing herself out of the room to get Regina.

"Regina she's asking for you". In a brief instant, Regina was at that point there, holding firmly onto Emma's hand. "I am so happy you are alright, swan. Absolutely never do that again". The brunette tasted her own particular salty tears as she put her delicate lips upon Emma's temple. Emma everything except grinned at how worried Regina is and how deeply she cared for her. She cherished every minute and everyday, even the tiniest seconds, with Regina and so does she. 

Emma squeezed herself much more against Regina's warm lips, feeling the brunette's tears on her skin. She pitifully attempted to wrap her arms around her yet Regina makes it less stressful for her by getting onto the bed with her. It was Regina who immovably wrapped Emma into her arms, holding onto her as the blonde nestled into her midsection.

The brunette felt a warm kiss against her neck, bringing on to hold Emma considerably more tightly. Mary Margaret delicately sat onto the bed, rubbing her girls back while David returned walking around.

"How is she". He asked concerned.

"She will be alright". Mary affirmed.

"Thank god". He grinned. "Mary may I talk with you outside?"

"Ya of course". Mary Margaret pressed Emma's shoulder then grinned at Regina. "We will be right back". She progressed of the bed, taking off the room. 

Just before David hauled her out of the room, Regina made a decent attempt not to simplicity drop on them in spite of the fact that it probably been about Emma and she expected to know.

"It was Jefferson", Regina hears him say.

"Jefferson? like from school. I thought they were friends".

"I don't think freinds run each other over with a car"

It was sufficient to make Regina head spin with rage. He hurt her love and now she was going to furnish a proportional payback, that was until her cell phone went off. She ought to have known A future behind this.

Emma will be mine. Next time she won't have the capacity to spare you-A

"It's A isn't it". Regina gradually set her telephone down, upbeat to hear Emma's voice. The blonde lifted her head up to meet Regina eye to eye; both young ladies unfortunately taking a gander at each other. She brushed her thumb over Emma's temple,

"Ya however don't stress. We will beat her. Together Emma". The blonde kept on looking with all her reverence and love she felt for Regina, pulling her in like a magnet as they kissed the sweetest kiss of all.

Swan queen Swan queen 

"So what did you have to let me know?". Belle drew closer Ruby from behind who was snatching a nibble from one of the candy machines. The brunette disregarded the machine to face Belle and advise her reality.

"Please don't be angry or run off"

"I won't". Belle consoled. "It's alright; tell me"

"I'm Ruby Lucas"

To be continued


	28. Broken Strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Chapter 28 is only a half chapter! and here's why 
> 
> Okay. You guys may hate me but that's cool. I am sorry for this; Falling in Love will be on hideous for awhile. I am sidetracked with school and I got test and quizzes on my back and I am sure you guys will understand. I don't know how long this story will be on break, although I assure it's not going to end and this is not the completed chapter of 28 so here you guys go. It's the least I can give you for a chapter. The chapter will be continue when hiatus is over.
> 
> Broken Strings

Broken Strings  
Chapter 28

 

She anticipated that the more terrible would come when she advised her reality. Belle, open mouth, no words in a manner of speaking, just took a gander at ruby with clear cocoa eyes. Ruby could feel her hands tremble as her future adoration left her, out of the doctor's facility cafeteria.

 

Zelena saw what had happened. She needed to go up and comfort Ruby yet she felt it was not her place. Zelena cleared out to, going off to Emma's room where Regina was sitting on the chair in an uncomfortable way. She sighed looking between the girls, stepping in slowly as possible, spreading carefully not to wake up either one of them. She took a seat on the opposite side of the blonde’s bed; texting her co worker ashley boyd to save time. 

 

Hi Ms.Boyd, I am checking in to see how everything is going

 

Hey Ms.Green, pleasure to be hearing from you. Everything is going well. I have just finished with the paperwork

 

My pleasure as well dear and that’s great. I will be checking in about 2 hours

 

Okay. When will we talk about the other day?

 

Soon dear; just wait. 

 

Okay. Goodbye Ms.Green.

 

A tiny voice was heard causing her to lift her head from her phone to see Emma wide awake. Zelena smiled as she got up from the chair, “Hi dear. How are you feeling?”. She stood over the distressed blonde; who was trying to form a reply. Zelena reached over to grab the pitcher filled up with water, pouring it into the plastic cup. She placed her hand on the back of Emma’s head; easing her head slowly. “Here dear, drink”. Zelena titled the cup easily, letting the cool water quench the blonde’s thirst. She fell back onto the pillow, swallowing hard.

 

“Where’s my parents?”. Emma weakley said. Zelena squeezed her hands softly. “Your father went out on patrol with his partner, graham. They found out a lead to who might have hit you with the car”. 

 

“Who was it?!”. Emma’s monitor started to increase up. Too much stress and pressure was being added more to her body. She tightly squeezed her hand once more, “Shh, calm down. I am not sure but I assure you; your father will catch whoever did this”. Emma calmed down to her words. David always caught the bad guys, so their was no reason to be afraid. 

 

“Emma?”. Regina now awake, rushing over to the bed, breaking her lips into a wide smile. The blonde lightly giggled as she was peppered with sweet kisses all over her face. She rested her forehead against Emma’s and Emma felt healed. 

 

“God I am so happy you are okay”. Regina tucked her face in the crook of Emma’s neck, pressing up her lips against her skin. Emma did her best to put one arm around Regina, just to hold her close as possible. “I love you”. Emma simply said, all but feeling the brunette’s smile; aiming her to grin. 

 

“I love you too”. The brunette mumbled.

 

“Well look who’s awake”. Ruby was leaning against the doorframe, smiling. Mary Margaret came seconds later, clicking her heels on the marble floor. “Hi Mom”. The brunette sat down on the bed, placing her hand on Emma’s cheek. “Hi. How are you feeling sweetheart?”.

 

“Pretty good”. Emma sighed receiving a motherly kiss on the forehead. 

 

“Ms.Swan, you seem to be doing better”. Dr.Whale said. “How are you feeling?”. He checked her vitals and made sure they were stable. “I am doing fine doc”. Emma smiled when she looked at Regina. Dr.Whale grabbed out his small flashlight, clicking on top of it. “I just need to check your eyes to make sure that your pupils are equal, and reactive to the light”. He shined the light towards her eyes, studying over them carefully. He sighed and clicked his pen. “Well it seems everything is alright. You will be discharged today around 3:30 pm. I will go get the discharge papers”. He smiled, nodding at Regina and Zelena; walking out of the room. Zelena’s phone buzzed as soon as he did. “I will be right back”. The red haired women sighed. 

 

Regina grinned widely, happy to see that they are alone. She got up onto the bed, cuddling her body against the blonde’s, and rested her head on her chest. “You’re an idiot”. Regina chuckled. Emma just held her tighter, breathing in the scent of fresh apples. “I know, but I’m your idiot”. The blonde cherishly beamed from ear to ear. They both laughed, missing the beautiful sound of their laughter. 

 

“You saved me back there. Thank you Emma”. Regina looked up to gaze in Emma’s memorizing green eyes. “You’re welcome baby. I’ll do anything for you”.   
______________________________________________________________________________


End file.
